A Price to Pay  Russian version
by 7troublesome
Summary: Я отдам тебе Сакуру, но взамен ты обязан отдать мне себя на одну ночь. И тебе должно понравиться. Сасу/Нару
1. Chapter 1

Название: **A Price to Pay**

Автор (Переводчик): .shuriken, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета: опять сама, все сама, блин

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс/фэнтези

**Состояние**: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен (6 частей)

**Разрешение на перевод: официально отправлено автору **

**Дисклеймер автора**: Как обычно не владею Наруто & Ко.

**Предупреждение**: слегка ООС, Не желаю признавать, однако… помните, что это несколько лет после второго Нарутовского похода… так что наш Китцуне несколько более зрелый.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит.** Зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Ручки – прочь!**

**Ссылка на оригинал:** **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)**2838013

**Саммари**: Я отдам тебе Сакуру, но взамен ты обязан отдать мне себя на одну ночь. И тебе должно понравиться. Сасу/Нару

**Цена расплаты**

Часть 1/6

Я пялился на нее потому, что это все, на что я был способен. Она делала меня беспомощным. Она заставляла меня чувствовать головокружение. Мой IQ падал по экспоненте, когда она была рядом. Господи, она была так прекрасна и так несведуща о той власти, что имела надо мной. Если бы я мог исполнить любую ее прихоть, собрать звезды с неба и отдать ей, я бы это сделал. Но глубоко внутри своего существа я также знал, что если бы в мире и существовал кто-нибудь, от кого ей хотелось бы принять звезды с неба, то это был бы Саске.

Как я умудрился влюбиться в нее, наверное, виновата моя собственная беспечность. Я знал, что она эгоистка, знал, что она импульсивна, и что ее гнев был совсем не женским, но тогда чем был гнев в принципе? Она не умела ловко обходиться со словами. Не обладала женскими чарами. У нее были свои собственные. Сила, энергия, что принадлежала только ей. Она не была мужской или женской. Чисто ее собственной. И она заполняла пространство комнаты, в которой она находилась также, как и наполняла мои мечты. Она дразнила мои чувства и насмехалась надо мной, оставляя меня опустошенным и испытывающим ноющую боль от ощущения этой пустоты.

Я сообразил, что существует способ забыть ее – найти ту ее черту, которая была бы совсем не очаровательной. Сторону ее характера, что была бы мне противна и вызывала у меня отвращение. Как бородавка, или уродливые ступни или нечто подобное – что угодно. К несчастью, мои поиски найти в ней нечто отталкивающее заставили меня понять, что в ней не существует абсолютно ничего, что мне не нравится. Она была безупречна, и чем больше я в ней открывал, тем больше я начинал ее любить.

Большинство людей думает, что я прячусь за маской шуток и глупости, и я, в самом деле, так поступаю, но когда я рядом с Сакурой, мое притворство становится настоящим, и граница между мной реальным и мной притворяющимся размывается. Она заставляет меня делать глупости. Сначала это началось, как способ привлечь ее внимание, но вскоре это стало привычкой. В конечном счете, это стало единственным способом, каким я мог обратить на себя ее внимание, и за это я проклинал себя. Я запутался в своей паутине так сильно, что уже не мог выбраться из нее.

Я продолжаю вспоминать ее лицо, все сверкающее улыбкой и блестящие восторгом глаза, когда она увидела Саске впервые за последние три года. Хотел бы я, чтобы она смотрела так на меня, когда я появлялся в ее поле зрения, но я получил лишь благодарную улыбку из-за его плеча. В самом деле, я должен был быть счастлив, но я не был. Улыбка оставила меня опустошенным до мозга костей.

Это случилось несколько лет назад. С того времени она завершила свои тренировки и стала успешным медик-нином. Я слышал, что поговаривали о том, что она даже более сильная, чем Тцунаде-сама, чему я охотно мог поверить потому, что как раз этого Сакура и добивалась. Когда ей хотелось чего-нибудь, она делала это вне зависимости от того горя, что приносили ей эти действия. Она делала это потому, что могла сделать. Она становилась лучше потому, что знала, что обязана стать сильнее, чтобы спасти своего драгоценного Саске.

Я оставался сторонним наблюдателем и смотрел, как Саске устраивает полную лажу из их отношений. Он всегда был слишком эгоистичен для своего собственного блага, но и Сакура была такой же. Знаю из собственного опыта, что случается с эгоистичными людьми, когда они начинают жить вместе. Я видел это собственными глазами, глазами Тцунаде и Джирайи, которые уже давно перестали цивилизованно общаться. Люди не осознают, насколько я наблюдателен. Подозреваю, что Какаши повлиял на меня гораздо больше, чем можно было ожидать.

Я знал, что отношения между ними будут совершенно не звездными в то самое мгновение, как они сошлись. Далеко не единожды я обнаруживал Саске у себя на пороге, угрюмого и сердитого, потому, что Сакура выставила его вон в пылу своего страстного негодования. Саске не давал себе труда объяснять, а я – спрашивать. Я знал, что получу все подробности от Сакуры рано поутру. Тцунаде держала меня поблизости, чтобы я был, так сказать, в курсе событий. Подозреваю, что это было сделано скорее из-за того факта, что она исчерпала все свои припасенные на крайний случай средства и, очевидно, решила схватиться за соломинку. Я всегда старался класть в ее кофе слишком много сахара и сливок так, на всякий пожарный.

Сегодня был как раз такой случай. Я сидел на балконе своей квартиры, с ногами, болтающимися в воздухе на несколько этажей над пустой улицей. Саске лежал на моем диване, медленно плавясь от гнева. Уверен, он жаждал, чтобы я спросил у него, что случилось на этот раз, чтобы он мог отпустить в меня особенно мерзкую шпильку, но у меня не было настроения играть в эти игры. Пусть побесится.

Я сделал большой глоток охлажденного саке, что обычно держал для таких случаев у себя в морозильнике. Большинство парней нашего возраста уже давно работали над своим первым ребенком вместе со своими миленькими женушками в огромных домах. Я знал, что Шикамару точно это делал, как и Чоджи с Неджи. Черт возьми, даже Чоджи обламывался секс!

- Эй… Саске… - позвал я с балкона, медленно наклоняясь назад и ощущая, как мускулы моего пресса подрагивают, когда я остановился в полу-отклоненном назад положении и позволил своей голове запрокинуться назад, чтобы посмотреть на него. Глядя на него косым, лисьим взглядом, который, как я знал, его бесит, я спросил:

- Как так получилось, что даже у Чоджи есть жена, а у меня - нет?

- Потому что ты – бестолочь, - прорычал Саске, отрывая глаза от книги, которую он читал, чтобы сердито уставиться на меня.

Я позволил этому злобному взгляду сползти с меня и снова сел вертикально, делая еще один глоток. Жена Чоджи была обалденным поваром, и, фактически, как-то раз у меня была возможность пообедать с ними, и ее готовка меня просто поразила. Она была невысокой и пухленькой, как и он, что было как-то особенно, до неприличия, мило. У нее было веселое, круглое лицо, носик пуговкой и пара дружелюбных, карих глаз. Чоджи тогда сказал, что это была любовь с первого взгляда.

- Если я – бестолочь, то я даже не знаю, кто – ты, - мрачно сказал я в свою чашку саке перед тем, как залпом осушить ее.

- Что ты сказал, отстающий? – прорычал Саске. Судя по звуку его голоса, он стоял прямо за моей спиной, когда я это проговорил.

Я взглянул вверх и увидел, что он нависает надо мной, его глаза темные и сузившиеся от гнева.

- Я сказал, что если я – бестолочь, тогда я не знаю, кто – ты. Проверь слух, задница.

Я видел приближающийся удар, но алкоголь сделал мою реакцию несколько вялой. Я успел блокировать этот удар только наполовину, его кулак задел мой локоть и царапнул по скуле и уху. Я отклонился назад, пока его тело следовало за ударом, и впечатал колено в его живот одним плавным движением. Я услышал, как воздух выходит из его легких одним радующим меня выдохом.

- Сволочь.

- Это моя реплика, - сказал я спокойно, пока снова садился в прежнее положение и позволял моим ногам снова свеситься с края балкона. Я предложил ему бутылку после того, как сделал оттуда один здоровый глоток. Он подозрительно посмотрел на нее так, словно я туда плюнул, чтобы его отравить.

- Из личных запасов Джирайи.

Я ощутил привкус жалости к себе, когда осознал, что до сих пор одинок и напиваюсь в своей квартире с человеком, который практически женат на девушке моей мечты. С человеком, который не ценит ее так, как она этого заслуживает. С человеком, который был неблагодарной сволочью, что не стоила и ломаного гроша, но вместо этого добралась до моего алкоголя. Каким образом так получилось, вашу мать? Кажется, судьба не без горького чувства иронии.

- Ты не стоишь моей дружбы, знаешь ты это, сволочь?

Я смотрел на него с отвращением, пока он делал глоток саке из бутылки. Я чувствовал ревность, я был зол, и мне хотелось запрятать подальше все то хорошее, что было связано с этой надутой задницей, которая украла большинство радости из моей жизни.

- Я пришел и спас твою несчастную задницу, когда Орочимару надирал ее тебе, и помог тебе убить твоего брата, а что сделал ты? Ты украл мою женщину.

- Не крал я твою женщину. Она сама ко мне пришла.

- И если бы у тебя была хоть капля порядочности, ты бы так с ней не облажался. Но вот он ты, сидишь на моем балконе, пьешь мой алкоголь. Думаешь, что когда завтра утром ты вернешься, она примет тебя назад.

- Скорее всего, примет. – Он ухмыльнулся мне, подавая назад бутылку с саке. – Она это знает, и я это знаю. Тебе тоже не мешало бы принять этот простой факт: она сходит по мне с ума.

- Мне следовало позволить Орочимару держать у себя твою жалкую задницу, - проворчал я, раздражение и возмущение, которые я чувствовал к Саске, снова вспыхнули с новой силой. Господи, я ненавидел этого человека так сильно, что сбросил бы его с балкона, если бы не знал, что тот приземлится на обе ноги.

- Согласен, - проговорил Саске мрачно, не двигаясь с места рядом со мной.

Мне хотелось быть от него подальше, но я знал, что он не уберется, поскольку получает слишком много удовольствия, заставляя меня злиться – сознаюсь, теперь это было по-настоящему легко сделать. Теперь, по крайней мере, я мог удержать Кьюби от того, чтобы он выбрался и расцарапал ему лицо, а я как раз раздумывал над этой прихотью.

- Знаешь, не понимаю, почему я мирюсь с твоим дерьмом. Мне следовало бы вышвырнуть тебя задницей на асфальт так же быстро, как это сделала она.

Саске тихо прошел в гостиную, и из того, что я увидел, мои слова не особенно на него повлияли, но, опять-таки, они никогда не влияли на него и раньше. Он достал большую бутылку дешевого саке, снова вернулся на балкон и устроился на полу, рядом со мной.

- Вот.

Он откупорил ее и протянул мне.

- Думаешь, что сможешь расплатиться со мной за все, что должен, бутылкой дешевого саке?

- Не хочешь – не бери.

Я взял бутылку, и мой взгляд был прикован к его, пока я подносил ее к губам и ощущал, как горькая, отвратительная жидкость стекает по моему горлу и прожигает дорожку к моему желудку. С беспрецедентными регенеративными способностями Кьюби, напиться – было всегда задачей преднамеренной и дорогой, занимавшей не один час. Я не боялся напиться, я мог запросто сжечь весь алкоголь за секунды.

- Знаешь, если ты решился предпринять попытку напоить меня, тебе следовало купить более дорогого саке. Всегда знал, что ты - прижимистый ублюдок.

Джирайя на меня плохо повлиял. Вместе с бесценными боевыми навыками, которым он меня научил, я также научился тосковать по вкусу дорогого саке и шикарным женщинам. Не проходило и ночи, чтобы я не проклинал старого извращенца тем или иным способом. Особенно в те ночи, когда мое тело, казалось, никак не может насытиться прикосновениями очередной девушки на одну ночь, а смех Кьюби эхом звучит у меня в ушах.

Я пристально разглядывал Саске, пока тот делал первый здоровый глоток алкоголя. Это было крайне нездорово и наверняка несколько безответственно, но я был уверен, что у него были собственные причины для того, что он делал. Он осторожно поставил бутылку на пол и схватился за решетку балкона так, словно собирался трясти прутья своей клетки.

- Ты такой сукин сын, Наруто, - прорычал Саске, отрывая свой взгляд от крыш Конохи, чтобы сердито уставиться на меня.

Я оскалился в широкой улыбке прямо в горлышко бутылки, алкоголь уже не был таким горьким на вкус, как раньше.

- Да, это я, ты, никчемный ублюдок.

Он рассмеялся, его смех прозвучал сухо и хрипло. Мучительно лишенный всякого юмора.

- Господи, я так тебя ненавижу за то, что ты со мной сделал.

Я обнаружил, что заинтригован его замечанием. Дешевый алкоголь, который он выпил раньше этим вечером, до того, как он пришел сюда, уже на него повлиял, и я подозревал, что сегодня он так ничего и не съел. Не смотря на свое любопытство, я не испытывал желания его озвучить. Каким-то образом я почувствовал, что если бы я спросил, то присоединился бы к нагоняющей зевоту пропасти, в которую сейчас проваливался Саске.

Он сделал еще глоток и мрачно уставился на деревню, его глаза сузились от взгляда на расстилающийся пейзаж. Было ли его фраза про его сожаление по поводу насильственного возвращения в Коноху? Я лениво удивился этому, но все равно ощутил легкое одобрение относительно любого цветистого выражения Саске.

- Знаешь, я бы не ненавидел тебя так сильно, если бы знал, что ты обращаешься с ней хорошо.

Слова слетели с моих губ, непрошенные и нежеланные. Я схватил бутылку и сделал большой глоток, уничтожая хорошую четверть алкоголя из бутылки прежде, чем поставить ее на пол.

Саске до сих пор не дал себе труда посмотреть на меня, и каким-то образом я ощутил искорку надежды на то, что он меня не услышал. Я знал, что эта надежда ложна, что в пьяном тумане своего мозга Саске просто усваивал то, что я произнес. Он был слишком пьян, чтобы вникнуть в соль моей шутки, не то, чтобы Саске когда-нибудь был в этом хорош.

- Она меня пилит. Она меня пилит, и пилит, и пилит меня. Я не могу это вынести. Она пилит меня с рассвета до заката, а когда я сплю, мне снится, что она пилит меня, - произнес он горько, заливая еще дешевого саке себе в горло.

- Тогда почему ты с ней?

Каким-то образом я ощутил счастье от этого признания. Возможно потому, что я уже нащупал крупицу надежды вытащить Сакуру из когтей Саске.

Он рассмеялся так, словно это была моя самая смешная шутка. Он рассмеялся смехом, что заставил меня содрогнуться потому, что он производил впечатление непристойности, вырываясь из его рта. Это был рот, что никогда в жизни не смеялся и очень редко улыбался. Разумеется, я слышал его смех когда-то, давным-давно, когда он был соблазнен и порабощен могуществом Орочимару, но тогда это был высокий, пронзительный, зловещий звук, который пронзал мои кошмары на протяжении еще долгого времени. На этот раз его смех был таким, что мне захотелось смеяться вместе с ним. Он был заразительным и теплым. Я обнаружил, что глупо улыбаюсь его веселью, но знал, что каким-то образом являюсь мишенью его шутки.

- Чего?

- Ты – такая бестолочь! – сказал он между вспышками ребро дробительного смеха. Через некоторое время он справился с собой и прислонился лбом к прохладным прутьям. Я не побеспокоился что-либо сказать ему, фактически, я терял терпение. Я встал и сердито уставился на него.

- Не пей больше. Я не желаю объяснять, почему ты сдох у меня на пороге из-за алкогольного отравления.

Начнем с того, что в бутылке осталось не так уж много. Пока Саске пытался утихомирить свой смех, я попытался прикончить так много алкоголя, как только был способен выпить. Я оставил ему, наверное, лишь пару глотков. Я прошил его еще одним сердитым взглядом, а затем отправился в комнату и выключил свет, оставляя телевизор включенным с практически выключенным звуком. Если он свалится с балкона, на что я в тайне надеялся, по крайней мере, тогда я услышу, как он ударится о тротуар.

Я заполз на коленях в постель, расправляя одеяло и вытаскивая подушку, что была воткнута между матрасом и стеной. Я ощущал, как алкоголь теплым пламенем растекается по моему желудку, медленно распространяясь под моей кожей. Пока меня нежно охватывал сон, я вспомнил, что слышал тихий смех, эхом доносящийся через мое открытое окно. Я мог бы поклясться, что смех принадлежал Саске, но опять-таки, я был слишком уставшим, чтобы заморачиваться.

Посреди ночи меня что-то разбудило. Я не мог определить, что именно это было, но я потянулся и достал кунай, что я всегда держал под подушкой. Я пристально оглядел комнату, она была пуста, и потом я вспомнил, что в своей квартире я не один. Размышляя о возможности того, что Учиха, в конце концов, упился и рухнул с балкона, несомненно целая трагедия, я с усилием выполз из постели, чтобы посмотреть.

Я осторожно прокрался через холл, прижимаясь спиной к стене, кунай наготове для защиты моих жизненно-важных органов. Делая боковые шаги, я проскользнул в комнату под покровом темноты и мгновенно расслабился. На диване спал Саске, бутылка саке стояла на столе. Причиной шума была дверь, которую он оставил открытой, и которая начала стучать о стену под порывами ветра. Я вздохнул со смесью облечения и отвращения к Учиховской беспечности перед тем, как ее захлопнуть. Я натянул одеяло, что Саске скинул в подножье дивана, поверх него, и его дрожь мгновенно прекратилась. Этот идиот будет мучиться поутру. На столик рядом с диваном я поставил большой стакан воды и положил несколько таблеток от головной боли, что наверняка будет донимать его утром. Хотя мне должно было наплевать, это была привычка.

Быстро схватив стакан воды для себя, я прошествовал назад в свою спальню и снова положил кунай под подушку. Я сел и наблюдал, как искажаются в стекле мои пальцы от крутящейся в водовороте воды. Это была маленькая тренировка, по привычке, которую я придумал себе самому: вращать воду в стакане, пока я ее не выпивал. Привычка родилась в процессе многих разбитых стаканов и кучи бинтов, но она того стоила.

Телефонный звонок внезапно вывел меня из моей мини-тренировки. Я бросил взгляд на часы, что стояли на прикроватной тумбочке, они показывали «два тридцать» мигающими цифрами, когда я взял трубку.

- Алло?

- Наруто… это я, Сакура.

Ее голос звучал тихо и хрипло, и я мог бы с уверенностью сказать, что она плакала.

- Привет, как ты?

- Он здесь?

Я сделал медленный выдох, ощутив укол гнева.

- Да, здесь. Он напился и уснул.

Я бы сказал все, что угодно, лишь бы дискредитировать ублюдка при малейшей возможности, поэтому, когда такая возможность представилась, я ею воспользовался.

- Наруто, о-он сильно страдает?

- Саске – это Саске, Сакура. И ты лучше всех остальных это знаешь. Он всегда по чему-нибудь страдает.

Я рассмеялся и подумал, когда это не было такого момента, когда он не дулся по тому или иному поводу. Хотя это заявление было абсолютной правдой в настоящем случае, каким-то образом я почувствовал, что оно не совсем соответствует его натуре. Из нашего предыдущего разговора я понял, что ему совершенно на нее наплевать.

- Наруто… - Я мог практически слышать слезы в ее голосе, когда она это произносила, - Я не хочу его любить, но все равно люблю… Так сильно его люблю, что внутри меня все болит. Хотелось бы мне иметь дзютцу против этого, нечто такое, что позволило бы мне его забыть. Как бы я хотела, чтобы это было так просто – бросить его и жить дальше.

Я вздохнул, это был обычный разговор с Сакурой всякий раз, когда Саске сбегал от нее.

- Послушай, я уже говорил тебе это раньше, это никогда не будет просто. Ты должна быть сильной. Он тебя не стоит, Сакура. Ты заслуживаешь кого-нибудь получше него.

«Такого, как я» мысленно добавил я. Первый раз, когда я сказал ей нечто подобное, она так разозлилась, что не разговаривала со мной вплоть до второго раза, когда он сбежал от нее. Во второй раз я сказал ей это, она в слезах согласилась, и началась драма, которая длилась по телефону несколько часов, вплоть до рассвета. У меня было подозрение, что она напивалась, но я никогда не давал себе труда это проверить.

- Но я не могу себе представить мою жизнь без него. Я жила с ним так долго… Я даже больше не могу сказать, где я начинаюсь, и где я заканчиваюсь… все просто сходится на нем одном.

Я снова вздохнул – в последнее время я много этим занимался.

- Послушай, у меня завтра миссия, и мне надо немного поспать, перед тем как я уйду.

- Ох… ладно.

Не спрашивайте меня, почему я так быстро свернул разговор. Возможно, сегодня я был в особенно эгоистичном настроении, и мне не хотелось выслушивать про ее проблемы с Саске. А как насчет моих проблем? Как насчет всех тех раз, когда я просыпался с ее именем на устах? С запахом ее волос и ощущением ее тела, дразнящим мои кончики пальцев.

Когда я положил трубку, я взглянул на часы и застонал. Через пару часов я должен буду уже встать, приготовиться и выйти на патрулирование. Будем надеяться, что когда я вернусь, Саске уже не будет. Каким-то образом я в этом сомневался.

- Это была Сакура?

Его голос был словно саундтрек к теням, что скользили по стенам моей комнаты. Я спокойно поднял на него взгляд, внезапно осознав, что он был в комнате во время практически всего разговора. Очевидно, он был не настолько пьян, как я изначально предполагал, или его сон был чрезвычайно чувствителен. Судя по положению вещей, я бы поставил на последнее.

- Да.

Я снова забрался под одеяло и удобно устроился, показывая ему спину в качестве намека на то, что дискуссия с Доктором Наруто на сегодня закончена.

- Ей грустно?

- А какого черты ты думаешь, ублюдок? – взорвался я, посылая ему гневный взгляд через плечо.

Он стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, скрестив руки на груди.

- Разумеется, ей грустно… поскольку она так сильно меня любит.

- Мне все равно, Саске, - пробормотал я, надеясь, что он уберется, и я, в конце концов, смогу поспать хоть час перед тем, как встать и начать двигаться. Когда я понял, что он и не пошевелился с порога, я добавил:

- Через час у меня миссия, и если ты не возражаешь убраться отсюда, чтобы я мог хоть немного поспать, то я был бы очень тебе признателен.

Он очутился сверху меня быстрее, чем я успел среагировать. Нижняя половина моего тела была все еще в прежнем положении, но руки и плечи были прижаты к матрасу его ладонями. Его лицо было в нескольких дюймах от моего, когда он прошептал прямо над ускоряющимся стуком сердца у меня в ушах:

- Я отдам тебе Сакуру, но взамен ты обязан отдать мне себя на одну ночь. И ты должен получить удовольствие.

Неужели мои уши меня обманывают? Неужели великий Учиха Саске только что предложил мне сделку? У меня заняло некоторое время, чтобы реальность моей ситуации дошла до меня.

- Какого черты ты делаешь?

Я вырвался из его захвата и врезал ему со всей силы, которой было не очень много, учитывая то, что я вложил в удар не весь размах.

- Не заставляй меня повторять, - прорычал он перед тем, как гордо прошествовать вон из комнаты.

Нет нужды говорить, что весь остаток ночи я спал не очень хорошо.

-продолжение следует-

7


	2. Chapter 2

Название: **A Price to Pay**

Автор (Переводчик): **.shuriken**, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета: опять сама, все сама, блин

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: ангст/романс

**Состояние**: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен (6 частей)

**Разрешение на перевод: официально отправлено автору **

**Дисклеймер автора**: Как обычно не владею Наруто & Ко.

**Предупреждение**: канон, слегка ООС, не желаю признавать, однако… Помните, что это несколько лет после второго Нарутовского похода… так что наш Китцуне несколько более зрелый.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит.** Зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Ручки – прочь!**

**Ссылка на оригинал:** **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)**2838013

**Саммари**: Я отдам тебе Сакуру, но взамен ты обязан отдать мне себя на одну ночь. И ты должен получить удовольствие. Сасу/Нару

**Цена расплаты**

Часть 2/6

Я выскользнул из квартиры в полумрак сумерек. Мои глаза были, как песком посыпаны, четкий признак того, что мне не хватило сна. Я отбросил прочь свою слабость и надел свою маску и плащ. Кроме удобства дорог, зданий и каждодневных вещей, которые люди принимали, как должное, больше думать было не о чем. Я сконцентрировался изо всех сил на текущем задании. Из предыдущих отчетов стало известно, что поблизости орудовала банда нуке-нинов, угрожая караванам торговцев, которые приходили и уходили из Конохи. Возможно, это меня отвлечет.

Не отвлекло. Я покончил с трое из них, а еще двое из моей группы прикончили остальных. Мы продолжили углубляться в окружающие Коноху леса, все дальше от деревни. Слова Учихи лежали тяжелым камнем у меня на душе, пока я врезался в гущу бандитов. Это было простое задание по преследованию, совершенно ничего серьезного. С тех пор, как разогнали Акацки с Орочимару, у Конохи было мало внутренних угроз, всего лишь обычные бандиты из Камня и нуке-нины. Это было похоже на отлов крыс, мы убивали их просто для того, чтобы удерживать малочисленность популяции, но на их место всегда приходили другие.

- Мы закончили, - сказал наш командир. Я знал, что это был Шикамару, но никогда бы в этом не признался. Мы все кивнули в унисон.

- Разойтись и вернуться завтра утром.

Судя по теням, я мог бы сказать, что было далеко за полдень. У меня будет достаточно времени, чтобы принять душ перед тем, как играть в ассистента Старой Леди Тцунаде. Она называла это моим ученичеством. Я называл это дерьмом собачьим.

Я решил принять душ в додзе Хокаге после того, как запихнул плащ и маску в рюкзак, который обычно носил с собой. АНБУ были настолько скрытными, что это просто шокировало. По внешнему виду твоих собственных товарищей по группе, ты даже не мог сказать, кто есть кто. Были только плащи и кинжалы. Все такие обезличенные. Когда член АНБУ умирал, никто не знал деталей, даже другие АНБУ. Членам семьи говорили, что человек погиб на миссии, но никогда не сообщали ни малейших подробностей.

Старая Леди Тцунаде была занята, как всегда. Мне пришлось скопировать миллион фамилий и описаний, что, должен сказать, значительно улучшило мой почерк. Я писал до тех пор, пока у меня не заскрипела спина, а мои пальцы не скрючило судорогой. Наконец, когда опустились сумерки, а мой желудок начал издавать слишком много шума, чтобы я продолжал, я насилу отпросился и остановился у Ичираку поесть.

Там был Ирука. Он всегда был там в эту вечернюю пору. Возможно потому, что наши расписания совпадали, или потому, что он хотел меня видеть, в любом случая я был рад увидеться со своим бывшим сенсеем. Он был мне дорог. Я бы с радостью сдох за него, и он это знал, а я не раз сумел это доказать точно так же, как и он сумел выполнить данные мне обещания.

- Итак, как дела? – спросил он между причмокиванием и проглатыванием лапши.

- Потихоньку, - кивнул я, мой разум соскользнул на Саске, который, как я знал, ждал меня в моей квартире. Ожидая ответа на свое предложение.

- Наруто, тебя беспокоит что-то? – спросил он, его палочки замерли над полупустой миской.

Я улыбнулся ему.

- Ничего. Хотя… работа замучила.

Я вытянул вперед свои заляпанные чернилами руки. Ирука был единственным, кому удавалось вытянуть из меня большую часть правды. Я терпеть не мог врать ему. Он был в курсе, что я – АНБУ, но ни разу не упоминал об этом со времени своего открытия. Помню, что единственное, что он сказал мне после того, как обнаружил мой настоящий род занятий, было «Просто будь осторожен». Это была одна из тех вещей, что я обожал в нем.

- Лжец, - прорычал он, оглядывая меня с головы до ног, пока поднимал свою миску и пил соленый бульон.

Когда моя собственная миска встала передо мной, я произнес свое «Итадакимас» и с жаром нырнул в еду. Еда, по крайней мере, отсрочила мою необходимость отвечать.

- Поговорим позже, - сказал я между глотками лапши, глядя на Шикамару и Чоджи, что сели на места рядом со мной.

- Эй, - пробормотал теневой ниндзя перед тем, как заказать свой пряный рамен.

- Как жизнь? – спросил я.

- Жена выставила меня вон, - проворчал Шикамару, - так чертовски проблематично. Тебе повезло, что у тебя нет жены, Наруто.

- Нет, просто мне повезло, что я не влюбился в такую женщину, как Темари, – посмеялся я перед тем, как покончить с моим раменом и заказать еще порцию.

- Она так чертовски жуткая, - признался великолепный стратег и бесстрашный АНБУ, пока ел свою лапшу. – Особенно когда беременная.

Обычный вечер в Ичираку был именно таким. Мы болтали, смеялись и обжирались вкуснейшим раменом до тех пор, как чья-нибудь жена не приходила и не вытаскивала сопротивляющегося мужа за ухо. Обычно это была Темари, которая и в самом деле была страшной в состоянии беременности. Они с Шикой были единственной парой, которые, как я знал, могли обмениваться шлепками и проклятиями, которые выглядели как нежности и неистовая любовь. Я сделал паузу на своей второй порции, осознавая, кого мне это все напоминает. Внутренне я содрогнулся при мысли о Саске и себе на балконе, звонко чмокающих друг друга, как Темари чмокала Шикамару.

Я съел остаток моей лапши и встал.

- Я убираюсь отсюда, - объявил я всей группе перед тем, как уйти. Ирука последовал за мной.

- Так как дела, Наруто?

- Это Саске.

- И что с ним?

Я сообщил ему о событиях, что последовали за тем, как Саске объявился у меня на пороге, включая (это было довольно болезненно, должен признаться) его предложение. Ирука сел на скамью, возле которой мы остановились, и слушал, пока я трещал без умолку. В конце концов, я уже не мог найти ничего, чтобы заполнить тишину, и просто сидел, пялясь в пространство, позволяя моим демонам изводить себя.

- Так ты собираешься принять его предложение? – спросил Ирука.

Что я мог сказать? Мне хотелось ответить «Да» потому, что шанс быть с Сакурой без вмешательства Саске был слишком хорош, чтобы его упускать. Если бы я ответил «Нет», это означало бы, что я никогда не буду с ней, и это бы доказывало, что я сделал не все, что мог.

- Ты серьезно над этим раздумываешь, Наруто? – спросил Ирука, выглядя шокированным.

Мое виноватое молчание длилось, пока я жевал нижнюю губу, внутренне взвешивая мои выгоды и потери. Я никогда не был в этом хорош.

- Не знаю! Я хочу сказать, что ради Сакуры пойду на что угодно!

- Ради нее, да, но не на все, что угодно, чтобы быть с ней. Не гарантии, что она будет с тобой, если ты… сделаешь это, Наруто, - подчеркнул Ирука.

- Это следующая вещь, что я взвешиваю в уме. Но… это тот случай, когда я готов рискнуть. Думаю, так.

- Это сумасшествие, Наруто! Знаю, ты любишь ее, но, парень, просто отпусти ее! Есть битвы, которые нам никогда не выиграть.

Его слова были именно теми, что я сам говорил себе снова и снова, но последовать им было невозможно. Сдаваться – не было частью моей натуры, и я не собирался сдаваться.

- Знаешь, я не могу этого сделать, - сказал я, ощущая какую-то грусть от его увещевания. Если бы я был способен сдаваться, то мне бы не пришлось терпеть и половины тех страданий, через которые я сейчас проходил. Но опять-таки, в таком случае у меня не было бы и не единого шанса стать ниндзя.

- И, кроме того, а что если ты это сделаешь, и тебе не понравится?

Я пожал плечами.

- Ну, в таком случае, будет дерьмово, верно?

- Ну а если… если тебе все же понравится?

Я снова пожал плечами.

- В таком случае мне тем более будет еще проще это проделать.

Ирука уставился на меня в изумлении. Я надеялся, что он не будет думать обо мне плохо, но если бы такое произошло, то я бы его понял, хотя мне было бы чертовски больно. Он прервал напряженную ситуацию, улыбнувшись, и как только напряжение спало, я выдохнул, не осознавая, что все это время задерживал дыхание.

- Ты неисправим, Наруто.

- Да, это я, - кивнул я, чувствуя себя все еще слишком испуганным, чтобы вернуться в свою квартиру. – Мммм…

- Тебе ведь не хочется возвращаться туда, верно?

- Нет, пока нет, - пробормотал я.

Ирука взглянул на часы.

- Ну, мне пора идти. Уже девять, и Хана, скорее всего, уже ждет меня.

Хана была сестрой Кибы. Это была вызывающая удивление связь, за которой, должен признаться, было забавно наблюдать. Ирука больше ничего не сказал, потому что знал, как я терпеть не могу советы на прощанье. Или может быть потому, что я уже принял решение.

- Ирука, мне всегда было интересно… если одна из ее собак лизнет тебя в задницу, когда вы двое этим занимаетесь, будет ли это считаться сексом на троих?

Он замигал, и я увидел, как он пытается прокрутить мои слова у себя в уме. Я оскалился, как придурок, в широкой улыбке, когда до него дошло, и он покраснел.

- Наруто! – Ирука выглядел несколько встревоженным и упавшим духом, что только усилило мое веселье.

Я вскочил со скамейки и припустил к своей квартире, помахав на прощание моему потрясенному другу.

- Ты сам это сказал, Ирука. Я – неисправим, - я закудахтал от смеха перед тем, как прыгнуть на ближайшую крышу.

Я обнаружил, что обхожу квартал несколько раз, перед тем, как остановиться перед своей квартирой. Свет был выключен, но каким-то образом я чувствовал, что он ждет внутри. Мне не хотелось подниматься туда и принимать вынужденное решение.

Когда я нашел местечко на качелях, в парке перед своей квартирой, я не мог не вспомнить, что Джирайя как-то сказал мне. Это было вскоре после того, как он взял меня в бордель, чтобы я выбрал свою первую женщину на мое шестнадцатилетие. Он посчитал необходимым инициировать меня во вступление в ряды зрелых мужчин, не знаю, почему, он так поступил, да я и не позаботился его спросить. После я провел три часа, выбирая себе женщину, а он не давал мне принять поспешное решение… нет, я должен был сидеть на диване и смотреть, как они, как на параде, строем проходили передо мной. Должно быть, это была самая постыдная вещь, которую я когда-либо испытывал в своей жизни. Но после Джирайя усадил меня рядом и сказал:

- Ты не можешь принимать поспешных решений, сынок. Ты должен научиться ценить красоту во всех ее формах и размерах. То, что ты только что пережил, было лишь слабый намек на разнообразие цветов, в которые ты можешь обмакнуть свою кисть.

Поэтично, да, но абсолютно вульгарно.

- Попробуй их все. Найди цвета, которые больше всего тебе нравятся, но не рисуй только этими цветами. Тебе необходимо внести немного разнообразия, чтобы оттенить те цвета, которые ты любишь. Это позволит тебе понять, как сильно ты их ценишь.

Я не совсем понимал тогда, о чем он мне толковал, и не понимал, имел ли он в виду определенный тип ситуации, но, думаю, я начал его понимать. Если применить его аналогию к тому, что я собирался сделать, то я собирался взять уголь и добавить его к картине, написанной масляными красками.

Квартира была темной, но не пустой. Даже не пытаясь, я почувствовал его, сидящим на диване. Он был в обычной джоуйнинской униформе: камуфляжном жилете, хитае, темно-синих штанах, черной рубашке. Его взгляд был уже прикован к моему, и я мог видеть его глаза, которые сверкали в темноте. Некоторые не осознавали этого, но глаза Саске, из-за шарингана, имели тенденцию светиться в темноте, как кошачьи. Особенно тогда, когда раздражение охватывало его целиком, точно так, как сейчас, я был в этом уверен. Я знал, что он думает, закипая от гнева. Никто не заставит Учиху ждать. Ну, что-же, мои поздравления.

Я щелчком включил свет, решая не обращать внимания на его присутствие после того, как встретился с ним взглядом в темноте. Мне нужен был глоток воды, соленый бульон от рамена заставлял меня ощущать жажду. Попив, я прошел в свою спальню и собрал чистую одежду, надеть после душа. Позаботился о том, чтобы запереть дверь ванной на защелку, и позволил теплой воде катиться по мне до тех пор, пока она не стала очень холодной. Я знал, что дверь не удержит его, если у него появится желание войти внутрь, но также знал и то, что он был слишком гордым, чтобы выбивать дверь, чтобы получить желаемое.

У меня были годы опыта в обращении с последним Учихой, и за это время я стал по-настоящему хорош в нажимании нужных кнопок и манипулировании его чувствами. Саске ни за что не среагирует на приманку, которой болтают прямо перед его носом потому, что это может послужить доказательством его нетерпения заполучить желаемое. Это извращенное чувство гордости проистекало от того, что он всегда получал желаемое, стоило только ему захотеть. Почему я раздразнивал льва? Большей частью потому, что мог, а еще возможно потому, что и он тоже размахивал приманкой перед моим носом и знал, что для меня было слишком, чтобы сопротивляться соблазну.

Я вышел из ванной, вставая на пороге и ощущая теплый пар на своей спине. На мне были пижамные штаны и черная майка. Полотенце висело вокруг моей шеи, делая ворот майки слегка мокрым.

Саске стоял в конце коридора с руками, скрещенными на груди. За время своего ожидания он сбросил свой камуфляжный жилет, и теперь был одет только в черную рубашку, белые протекторы на предплечьях и привычную сетчатую майку. Я мог видеть, как перекатываются его мускулы под тугой тканью его майки. У него была подвеска – кончик куная, которым он убил своего брата, что висела у него на шее, а еще его обычные темно-синие штаны, бандажи на лодыжках, что были обернуты также и на подъемах ступней.

- Уже решил?

Его голос разорвал теплый летний воздух, как внезапный порыв ледяного ветра. Должен признаться, он был ужасен в своем нетерпении.

Я пожал плечами, потому что был слишком взволнован, чтобы сделать что-то еще. Схватился за концы моего полотенца вокруг шеи и ощутил, как махровая ткань трется о мою слегка подгоревшую кожу.

- Решил.

- И? – выплюнул он через сжатые зубы.

И снова я решил пожать плечами и наблюдать из-под прядей, как он делает шаг вперед. Почему я нажимал на его кнопки? Потому, что просто мог.

- И что?

- Твое решение! – гавкнул Саске, подкрадываясь ко мне, как лев к ничего не подозревающему оленю. – Ты жмешь на мои кнопки уже довольно долго, Наруто.

- Ага, знаю. Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что ты прекрасно выглядишь, когда злишься?

И снова потому, что мог, я продолжил издеваться над ним. Я научился еще одному фокусу в обращении с Саске: когда хочешь вывести его из себя, комплимент сразу после оскорбления – кратчайший путь проникнуть сквозь его защиту.

Его руки метнулись вперед, и он вжал меня в стену с силой, что всегда меня шокировала.

- Думаешь, ты все обо мне знаешь? – выплюнул он, его лицо было в дюймах от моего.

- Я знаю достаточно, Саске, - сказал я.

Я приклеил на лицо широкую улыбку и продолжал улыбаться, потому что отказывался показать ему, что фактически был напуган до усрачки.

- Тогда скажи мне свое решение, Наруто, - сказал он.

- Ты просишь? – внезапно спросил я.

Рука обхватила мою шею, но так и не сжалась. Она просто оставалась там, словно он раздумывал, стоит ли ее сжимать или нет. Я стоял совершенно неподвижно и смотрел ему в глаза. Он наклонился поближе, касаясь щекой моей щеки. Его дыхание веером касалось моего уха, пока он говорил:

- Последнего человека, который слышал мою просьбу, я убил.

- Угроза, Учиха?

Я позволил радужным оболочкам своих глаз сделаться кроваво-красными. Это было нечто, что я, наконец, научился контролировать. Еще один перл мудрости, которому меня научил Джирайя, тактика запугивания. Одна из многих, которыми я орудовал.

Его чернильно-черные глаза вспыхнули красным с той же зловещей непроницаемостью, что я заметил ранее.

- Обещание.

Я уничтожил жалкие дюймы между нами и позволил своим губам пройтись по его. Если уж я собирался проделать с ним это, то будь я проклят, если он будет тем, кто это начнет. У меня было смутное понимание того, что делают два парня вместе, и каким-то образом я думал, что поцелуй с мужчиной будет совершенно другим, чем с женщиной. Для меня на этот момент разница была слишком уж неразличимой. Позже, когда я успокоюсь в достаточной степени, чтобы думать, я буду способен определить эту разницу.

Мой гнев подхлестнул мою страсть и продвинул наш поцелуй к следующей стадии. Наши языки столкнулись в яростном споре за доминирование. Зубы с треском стукались и прикусывали, губы становились вспухшими и чувствительными, пока мы наращивали темп. Он оторвался первым и уставился на мой рот.

- Ненавижу тебя.

- Взаимно, - выдохнул я, отчаянно пытаясь удержаться за этот спокойный, молчаливый кусочек моего разума.

-продолжение следует-

5


	3. Chapter 3

Название: **A Price to Pay**

Автор (Переводчик): **.shuriken**, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета: опять сама, все сама, блин

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: ангст/романс

**Состояние**: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен (6 частей)

**Разрешение на перевод: официально отправлено автору **

**Дисклеймер автора**: Как обычно не владею Наруто & Ко.

**Предупреждение**: канон, слегка ООС, не желаю признавать, однако… Помните, что это несколько лет после второго Нарутовского похода… так что наш Китцуне несколько более зрелый.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит.** Зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Ручки – прочь!**

**Ссылка на оригинал:** **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)**2838013

**Саммари**: Я отдам тебе Сакуру, но взамен ты обязан отдать мне себя на одну ночь. И ты должен получить удовольствие. Сасу/Нару

**Цена расплаты**

Часть 3/6

Так вот где все закончилось (или началось?). На кровати, прижатым телом Саске. Нравилось ли мне то, что он проделывал со мной? Возможно, но я не собирался признаваться в этом никому, кроме Саске, который связал меня по рукам и ногам обещанием, в конце концов, отдать мне Сакуру. Я продолжал думать о ней, пока он ласкал меня. Я продолжал вспоминать запах ее шампуня, ощущение ее кожи, мягкость которой я мог вообразить, только как шелковистую поверхность лепестков розы. Я закрывал глаза и, когда рот Саске накрывал мой, то притворялся, что это губы Сакуры.

Не знаю, когда он остановился, но я открыл глаза и увидел, что его руки скрещены на груди, а выражение лица было нечитаемым.

- Почему ты остановился?

- Потому, что ты не даешь мне всего, что я хочу. Я хочу, чтобы ты наслаждался, - тихо произнес он, поднимаясь с моих ног. Его штаны натянулись, и мог сказать, что он полностью возбужден. Он стоял на моей постели, с ногами по бокам от меня, не давая мне выбраться с постели.

- Я никогда еще не занимался этим с парнем, так что тебе придется простить меня, - проворчал я, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. Я ощутил страстное желание сбросить его и пойти почистить зубы, прополоскать горло освежителем – чем угодно, лишь бы избавиться от его вкуса в моем рту.

- У меня нет твоего опыта.

Он наклонился и схватил меня за ворот майки. Он был выше меня, но не был крупнее. У него был утонченная, аристократическая наружность, которая прятала правду о его силе от всех тех, кто был достаточно недалек, чтобы судить о нем только по его внешнему виду. Глубоко внутри, я ощутил, что Кьюби зашевелился. Демона всегда привлекала сила. Он всегда реагировал на касание Саске так, как он реагировал на любого, наделенного силой. Когда я был ребенком, я понял, что это была моя нервная реакция на ситуацию, когда кто-нибудь могущественный появлялся рядом (обычно я начинал с ними драку, или наоборот, они со мной), потому что ощущение было таким, словно бабочки порхали в моем животе. К счастью я был достаточно взрослым и достаточно сильным для того, чтобы в определенной степени удерживать его против того, чтобы демон набрасывался на это силу.

- Что ты говоришь, Наруто? – его голос был тихим, но это было потому, что он отчаянно сражался с демонами, б**о**льшими, чем я был в состоянии понять.

- Я, что, заикаюсь?

Я шлепком отбросил его руки прочь и ударил ногой под его коленом, его нога подогнулась под ним. Моя рука выстрелила вперед, слишком быстро даже для моего зрения, и схватила его за горло. Одним быстрым движением я подмял его под себя.

- Ты это имел в виду, Саске?

Слова, что я произнес, были чуждыми для меня. Мрачными и хриплыми, как вибрирующий рык хищника перед нападением.

Я начал второй поцелуй, зная, что мое агрессивное поведение заводит Саске еще больше против его воли. Я мог ощущать его под собой, изо всех сил пытающегося не двигать бедрами и не давать разрядку своему растущему возбуждению.

- Тебе хочется, чтобы мне понравилось, Саске? – спросил я между поцелуями.

Мои зубы прикусывали его тонкое ухо, и я сделал теплый выдох, чтобы его подразнить, раздумывая, понравится ли это ему так же, как нравилось сотням других безликих женщин. Мне хотелось, чтобы он стал, как они. Невыразительным и полностью обыкновенным, но такое было невозможно, и я понял это еще до того, как эти слова оформились у меня в уме. Саске никогда не уходил просто так. Хотел он этого или нет, он всегда производил неизгладимое впечатление.

Я потерся бедрами о его бедра, это действие и трение не были мне незнакомы, но вот реакция была. Он не застонал, не выгнулся, он _заурчал_. Я сделал это снова, чтобы получить подтверждение того, чему отказывался верить мой разум. Я возбуждался, просто следя за его реакцией.

Саске толкнул меня на матрас и сел мне на ноги, нависая надо мной, его лицо было скрыто в тени. Он провел губами по моим губам, таким простым и сладким движением, что это заставило меня почувствовать досаду. Я знал, что он пытался сделать: он пытался раздразнить меня, и отлично справлялся с этим заданием. Меня так беспокоили эти его нежные касания, резко контрастирующие с тем гневом и яростью, что он демонстрировал мне до этого, что я обнаружил, что отодвигаюсь в страхе, словно меня вот-вот меня ударят.

- Ты думаешь, что ты – единственный, кто знает парочку трюков? – прорычал он мне в живот, глядя на меня, его губы скользнули назад и обнажили зубы, что были на изготовке у меня на животе.

Я тяжело вздохнул, готовый отплатить, когда он укусил меня – сильно. Я мог видеть сквозь бледный лунный свет, что просачивался через мое окно, как дрожат его челюстные мускулы, пока его зубы удерживают захват. Слава богу, он не укусил сильнее.

- Святая матерь божья, - глупо вырвалось у меня, мои бедра подались вперед резким движением, пока спазмы боли вперемешку с наслаждением, что пульсировали через мое тело. Он разжал зубы и одним долгим мокрым движением языка зализал следы укуса. Боль и удовольствие. Боль и удовольствие. Двойственность этих ощущений сливалась вместе до тех пор, пока я перестал понимать, где кончается одно и начинается второе. Я знал, что Саске был ебанутым, но не знал, что он направил это в свою пользу так умело и так тщательно. Его ласки делали меня слабым, заставляли хватать воздух ртом. Моя кожа головы зачесалась, когда я начал потеть от накатывающих ощущений, собирающихся у меня в кобчике.

Его рот вцепился в след укуса и начал сосать. Я свернулся клубком вокруг его головы, обхватывая ладонями его лицо, пока его челюсть работала. Меня пробрала дрожь, он отпустил и сел, его кончики пальцев коснулись отметины, что выглядела пунцовой даже в темноте. Его руки были ледяными, шоком для моей плоти, которую лихорадило, и которая стала гиперчувствительной.

- Тут я командую, - прошипел Саске тихо перед тем, как его тело скользнуло по моему. Это напомнило мне плавно скользящую змею, но в то время как мой разум говорил мне, что я должен быть в совершенном ужасе от этого человека, мое тело было только счастливо принять его.

Я медленно вернулся в сознание, мои глаза, наконец, открылись, и я оглядел свою комнату. Взглянул на часы. У меня было еще пятнадцать минут до того, как я должен был встать и собираться на работу. С запозданием я осознал, что в моей постели есть кто-то еще. Воспоминания о ночной активности с силой нахлынули на меня эйфорией ощущений, оставляя в некотором изумлении. Я уставился в потолок и обнаружил, что не смею взглянуть ему в глаза, которые, как я знал, были открыты и смотрели на меня в упор.

Я выбрался из постели, его взгляд метнулся за мной из комнаты. Я чувствовал себя грязным и воспользовался шансом побаловать себя быстрым душем, перед тем как надеть мою камуфляжную униформу. Синие укороченные штаны, оранжево-синяя майка с вырезом, камуфляжный жилет и сандалии. Я избегал смотреть на себя в зеркало, особенно без майки. В душе я взглянул на синяки, что покрывали мою кожу и усилием воли заставил себя не усугублять их расчесыванием. Грязь под моей кожей, свидетельство той мерзости, которой я заставил себя потворствовать.

Я вернулся в свою комнату, чтобы забрать свой рюкзак, избегая смотреть на кровать, где лежал Саске. Остановился на пороге.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты убрался отсюда ко времени моего прихода. И я хочу, чтобы ты выполнил свою часть нашей сделки. Порви с ней и убирайся из ее дома к чертовой матери, - сказал я, мой голос был странно лишен всех эмоций, даже моего радующего меня гнева.

Его смех издевался надо мной, пока я шел по коридору к входной двери. Прогулка к скрытой штаб-квартире АНБУ была короткой, на в это раз я торопился, наверстывая время, потраченное в душе. Я накинул свою маску и плащ, перед тем как войти внутрь через переднюю дверь. Я вошел в огромный, типа лекционного, зал и обнаружил свои копии, в масках и плащах, уже сидящих ровными рядами. Только в это время все команды собирались вместе в одной комнате. Атмосфера была зловещей, никто не болтал и не трещал без умолку, спрашивая о женах или детях. Они сидели мрачные и угрюмые, ожидая приказов и инструкций, которые им давал под вымышленными именами человек, которого никто не знал. Я был рад, что уже надел свой плащ, защиту и маску.

- Ты опоздал, - сказал капитан, Шикамару, который надел маску рычащего барсука, после приветствия. – И я подозреваю, у тебя нет оружия или защиты под этим твоим плащом, верно?

Я покачал головой и впервые за долгое время ощутил благодарность за ухмыляющуюся лисью маску, которую надел.

- Прости, меня задержали.

- Ты хочешь сказать, ты проспал, - лейтенант вступила в разговор, ее глаза мерцали под маской рычащего волка. Тен-Тен всегда нравилось пилить меня и гонять, и я был уверен, что она припасет для меня особенно противное задание. Я мог видеть, как крутятся все эти маленькие шестеренки в ее милой головке, пока она пыталась придумать такую пытку, какой она еще не успела меня подвергнуть.

- Меня задержали, - настоял я на своем и повернулся, чтобы пойти в раздевалку, взять мое оружие и надеть остальную защиту. Когда я вышел, члены моей команды уже ждали меня. Я не дал себе труда сказать что-нибудь и просто пошел в ногу, пока мы покидали здание, чтобы выполнить задание, данное нам командиром.

Еще один день, еще одна отбраковка. АНБУ никогда не получали звезд за оригинальность, это была работа, делаемая со смертельной точностью. Пока мы неслись через город, направляясь к воротам, я увидел Саске, выходящего из моей квартиры. Я остановился и посмотрел, как он уходит, полностью одетый. Его руки были засунуты в карманы, а голова низко опущена, так, словно он что-то скрывал.

- Следить за Учихой – не твоя работа, - надменно сказала Тен-Тен из-за моей спины, - это делают они.

Она указала на закутанную в плащ фигуру, стоящую на крыше моей квартиры.

Я был в шоке, когда впервые узнал о том, что АНБУ тщательно приглядывают за Саске. У него был собственный файл, битком набитый конфиденциальной информацией. Большую часть предоставил я сам, но там также было несколько весьма интересных комментариев от Какаши и Тцунаде. АНБУ всегда настаивали на тщательной слежке за Саске. Уверен, он знал, что в его сторону всегда направлено не меньше пол дюжины кунаев. Он сбежал, продемонстрировал изъян в лояльности по отношению к Конохе, а это было непростительно. Никто не любил и не желал доверять предателю.

Я продолжил свой путь, но Саске не шел у меня из головы. Но, словно кто-то выдернул пробку из ванны, дыра засасывала меня до тех пор, пока меня не смыло волной воспоминаний. Вспышки воспоминаний о прошедшей ночи оставляли меня без дыхания и заставляли отчаянно нагонять команду.

Шикамару остановился и, наконец, я их нагнал.

- Ты отвлекаешься, - обвинил он, сердито глядя на меня.

- Прости.

- Не проси прощения, когда вовсе не имеешь его в виду. Отправляйся домой. Если ты собираешься витать в облаках, сегодня ты нам не нужен.

Чувствуя себя пристыженным его словами, я развернулся и собрался уходить, когда меня остановил другой голос:

- Если ты так застрял на Учихе, скажи дежурному АНБУ, что возьмешь его смену на сегодня. Скажи, чтобы доложился и занял твое место здесь. Думаю, мы начнем твое наказание с простой работы няньки, верно? – проговорил язвительный голос Тен-Тен.

Я замер только от всепоглощающего желания возразить приказу. Я кивнул, но все равно не взглянул на своих членов команды, которых, согласно моим ощущениям, предавал. Не говоря ни слова, я ушел и быстро разыскал другого АНБУ, на котором была маска равнодушного кролика. Я отрывисто проинструктировал его, как мне приказала Тен-Тен, и продолжил его смену, приглядывая за Саске.

Я стоял в заброшенном секторе Учих. Было раннее утро, и солнце было едва над горизонтом, поливая теплым золотым сиянием все вокруг. Я скрестил руки на груди под плащем и приготовился к долгому ожиданию.

АНБУ следили лишь за несколькими жителями деревни. Обычно слежка продолжалась несколько месяцев, в случае с Саске она длилась годами. Он был вынужден жить внутри деревенских стен, ему было запрещено вступать в АНБУ, хотя большинство бы сказало, что у нас не было права так поступать, поскольку именно сами Учихи создали и руководили этой организацией. Ему не позволяли брать миссий, потому что он был заточен в Конохе. Он не мог преподавать, потому что ни одни родители не желали, чтобы их детей учил ниндзя, чья лояльность к Конохе подвергалась сомнению. Единственное, что он мог делать, стать наставником тройки генинов, Старая Леди Тцунаде дала ему команду сирот, чьи родители не могли поднять волну недовольства. В самом деле, это были проблематичные дети. Болтливые и полностью недисциплинированные. Они мне кое-кого напоминали.

Я наблюдал за тем, как он встретил их на мосту и отпустил. Сказал, что ему надо быть в другом месте. Я последовал за ним от моста к дому, который они делили с Сакурой. Я запрыгнул на патио и проскользнул через открытое окно, от пола до потолка, в просторную спальню на втором этаже. Будучи медиком, она зарабатывала много, поскольку в основном медики были джоунинами, но быть одной из лучших на данном поприще определенно имело свои преимущества. Но опять–таки, она спала с единственным членом самого богатого клана в стране.

Внизу раздавались голоса, я их слышал. Я пробрался внутрь, вышел из спальни и прошел в холл. Мои ноги не издавали ни звука, пока я пробирался дальше и слегка перегнулся через перила, чтобы лучше слышать разговор, который доносился снизу.

- Я думала, ты зайдешь пораньше, чтобы забрать свои вещи, - тихо и устало проговорил голос Сакуры.

- Я был занят, - презрительно усмехнулся Саске, - другими вещами. А в чем дело? Ты и твой жених обсуждали, куда поставить кроватку?

Жених? Кроватку? Мой желудок начало подводить судорогой по мере того, как разворачивалась беседа.

- Нет, и это нечестно, Саске! Ты меня до этого довел! – сказала она, звук ее голоса поднимался, по мере того, как ее охватывал гнев.

- Я не заставлял тебя становиться шлюхой.

Звук пощечины пронесся по просторному холлу. Не надо было быть гением, чтобы понять, что Сакура ударила Саске.

Я спустился по ступенькам, напряженно вслушиваясь в разговор. Прижавшись спиной к стене, мне стоило только подумать о дзютцу, и я без усилий слился с поверхностью на всякий случай, если они решал перенести свой спор в холл, где я бы оказался на всеобщем обозрении. Я просто наделся, что во время их спора Саске не включит свой шаринган, в противном случае он запросто увидит через мое дзютцу. Всегда существует такой шанс.

- Ты имеешь наглость обвинять меня в измене? – зашипела Сакура, ее голос был тихим и так сочился опасностью, что заставлял мои пальцы скрючиваться в сандалях. – Я нашла человека, которого люблю и с кем хочу провести свою жизнь. Это то, чего я не стыжусь. Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что, в конце концов, единственной причиной, по которой я держала тебя при себе, была жалость? Единственной ценной вещью в тебе была твоя фамилия, что за великолепный конец прославленной семью, которую ты…

- Заткнись, - прервал ее Саске, его голос был жестким от переполнявших эмоций. – Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что единственной причиной, по которой _я_ держал тебя при себе, было мое желание добраться до Наруто. Господи, он так сильно тебя хотел. – Его смех вызвал комок у меня в горле. – Он будет ненавидеть тебя также страстно, как и я.

- Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Я должен был это прекратить, эта мысль пробежалась в моем уме, пока я снимал дзютцу и убирал барьер, который скрывал мою чакру от обнаружения. Он упал во всем своем великолепии, красная и синяя чакры смешались, гармонируя с моей яростью, когда я вошел в комнату. Они поняли, кто я, и мне даже не надо было беспокоиться о том, чтобы снять маску.

Сакура, задыхаясь, произнесла мое имя. Эти двое стояли на кухне, их разделяла только кухонная стойка. Должно быть, я выглядел устрашающе, с маской, в плаще и с катаной в руках, которую я снял, когда крался спиной к стене, чтобы не смахнуть картины. Мои руки дрожали, когда я поднял маску на лоб и опустил капюшон плаща.

- Как долго ты стоишь там? – спросила Сакура, из ее изумрудных глаз катились слезы.

- Достаточно давно.

Мой голос прозвучал пустым даже для меня самого, лишенным всех эмоций, но все мое нутро сотрясалось от их избытка. Пустота внутри меня заполнилась бьющими через край яростью, грустью и отвращением. Когда-то мы были командой. Теперь, все, на что мы были способны, ненавидеть друг друга, и нам больше некого было в этом винить, кроме нас самих.

- Что ты сделала, Сакура? – тихо спросил я.

Она уронила голову, позволяя волосам соскользнуть с плеч и закрыть ее лицо.

- Я нашла себе другого, Наруто. Я беременна, и мы скоро поженимся.

- Ты уверена, что ребенок не его? – спросил я, кивком указывая на Саске.

- Уверена, не его. Я не спала с ним много месяцев.

- Какой у тебя срок?

- Три недели.

- Кто?

Саске проговорил:

- Рок Ли.

- Хорошо, по крайней мере, есть человек, который способен обращаться с тобой лучше, чем он.

И снова я кивнул в направлении Саске. Я проигнорировал его победное выражение лица и посмотрел Сакуре в глаза.

- Наруто, что Саске хотел сказать? Почему ты тоже будешь меня ненавидеть? – она говорила так, словно ей снова было двенадцать лет.

Слова застряли у меня в горле, оставляя кислый и липкий вкус. Я не хотел ей говорить, мне было слишком стыдно.

- Ничего, - коротко ответил я, опуская взгляд на пол, к ногам Сакуры. – Совершенно ничего.

- Что ты сделал, Саске? - прошептала она.

Он ответил правду, а я стоял и смотрел, как выражение полного ужаса и вины искажало черты ее лица. Один только ее взгляд заставил весь гнев и ревность вытечь из меня, пока ничего не осталось, кроме отвращения и всепоглощающего чувства печали. Я так устал. Так устал от всех трагедий и потерь моей жизни, что ощутил физическую тошноту.

- Это правда, Наруто? Ты… ты сделал это… ты с Саске…?

- Не имеет значения, Сакура. Это в прошлом. Я могу вернуть то, что уже случилось, не больше, чем ты.

Я надел капюшон плаща и снова приладил маску.

- А теперь, Саске, бери свое барахло и убирайся отсюда к чертовой матери. Если увижу тебя снова рядом с ней, я тебя убью, - тихо произнес я.

Саске прошел мило меня, слегка коснувшись, и поднял свой чемодан, что стоял на полу возле входной двери и ожидавший его. Было очевидно, что Сакура все собрала за него.

- Мне так жаль, Наруто! Умоляю, прости меня! – прерывисто зарыдала Сакура. – Если бы я знала…

- То тогда бы ты что? Выбрала бы меня? И вместо Саске предала бы меня. Это все, что мы всегда делали друг с другом, разве нет? Мы скрывали друг от друга свои тайны и предавали друг друга. Мы причиняли друг другу боль снова и снова. Я устал от этого, Сакура. Устал до тошноты.

Я зашвырнул свое оружие за спину и в последний раз взглянул на нее перед тем, как уйти таким же способом, каким вошел. Бесшумно через стеклянные двери балкона на верхнем этаже.

Мне так хотелось иметь возможность закричать и заплакать, потому, что мне отчаянно хотелось это сделать. Было бы намного легче, если бы на мне не было моей униформы АНБУ, и мне не надо было скрываться. Стены, что защищали мою чакру и скрывали ее от восприятия с силой встали на место. Знакомое ощущение изоляции обрушилось на меня, и на этот раз мне тяжело было его игнорировать. Я содрогнулся, когда старался избавиться от ощущения одиночества.

Когда я, наконец, успокоил свои нервы, то обнаружил Саске у себя в квартире. Я вошел через стеклянные двери балкона и сорвал с себя маску и плащ. Я смотрел, как он бросает свой чемодан на мой диван и садится рядом с ним, впиваясь пальцами в волосы.

- Ты знал и все равно заставил меня это сделать. Ты все равно заставил меня через это пройти, - проговорил я, резко отрывая ремни, что держали вместе мою нагрудную защиту.

- Неужели я настольно отвратителен? – спросил он, не встречаясь со мной взглядом.

Мне удалось снять ее, и пластины с шумом упали на твердый деревянный пол. Я резкими, дергаными движениями яростно сорвал оставшуюся защиту, пока раздумывал над ответом на его вопрос. Ответом, который я уже знал.

- Да, отвратителен, - прорычал я, нагибаясь и собирая обмундирование, кладя его на свой кухонный стол.

Я тяжело откинулся на спинку стула, глядя на все, что покрывало поверхность стола.

- Ты так умело все разрушаешь, Саске. Просто пугает, как ты умело это делаешь. Ты не можешь вынести, когда другие вокруг тебя счастливы, ты просто из кожи вон лезешь, чтобы причинить людям страдания. Тебя, что, возбуждают слезы других? Тебе, что, становится тепло внутри от того, что те немногие, что когда-то тебя любили, теперь ненавидят тебя от всей души? Господи, я сейчас так тебя ненавижу, что готов придушить тебя.

Я чувствовал себя вечно недовольной и ноющей торговкой на рынке, но было приятно, наконец, высказать все эти слова. Я уставился на меч, что лежал рядом с моей рукой, и мне искренне хотелось вонзить его в Саске.

Сильные руки обвились вокруг моего тела, прижимая мои руки к бокам. Он прижался лбом к моей спине. Я мог ощущать тепло его тела, пока он стоял, плотно прижавшись ко мне. Я был слишком сильно потрясен, чтобы сопротивляться. Саске обнимал меня с нежностью, и он сам был инициатором этого прикосновения.

- Я нехороший человек, Наруто.

- Ты прав, нехороший, - согласился я, ощущая усталость.

Мне было наплевать, обнимал он меня или нет. Я просто был так чертовски слишком истощен эмоционально, чтобы меня это волновало. В конце концов, я оттолкнул его и пошел в ванную, принять долгий душ. К черту заботу о Саске. Если он исчезнет, то сделает многим одолжение.

-продолжение следует-

7


	4. Chapter 4

Название: **A Price to Pay**

Автор (Переводчик): **.shuriken**, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета: опять сама, все сама, блин

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: ангст/романс

**Состояние**: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен (6 частей)

**Разрешение на перевод: официально отправлено автору **

**Дисклеймер автора**: Как обычно не владею Наруто & Ко.

**Предупреждение**: канон, слегка ООС, не желаю признавать, однако… Помните, что это несколько лет после второго Нарутовского похода… так что наш Китцуне несколько более зрелый.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит.** Зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Ручки – прочь!**

**Ссылка на оригинал:** **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)**2838013

**Саммари**: Я отдам тебе Сакуру, но взамен ты обязан отдать мне себя на одну ночь. И ты должен получить удовольствие. Сасу/Нару

**Цена расплаты**

Часть 4/6

Уже прошло несколько недель, как я видел Саске в последний раз. Я решил взять себе миссию, что таскала меня туда-сюда через всю Страну Огня, за беглым шиноби, который был чумой местных дорог, в погоне, от которой мурашки бежали по коже. В конечном счете, я его нашел, мертвым, у подножия отвесной скалы, со сломанной шеей. Этот идиот бежал, не разбирая дороги. Я скорчил гримасу от этого весьма печальной, но вполне подходящей кончины негодяя, который так долго водил меня за нос.

Когда я снова вернулся в деревню, то узнал о поспешной свадьбе Сакуры и Ли. Я был немного шокирован, но вместе с тем ощущал облегчение от того, что она теперь в лучших руках. После того, что случилось с Саске, я и в самом деле не хотел думать обо всей той боли, которая была тому причиной. Это придет позже, когда я ее увижу. Что я был просто обязан сделать, поскольку все еще был ей другом.

Я показался на их пороге с цветами и подарочным сертификатом бутика, который продавал детскую одежду. Там было не много, поскольку у Сакуры уже было все, что она только могла пожелать, но думаю, весь смысл был скорее в красивом жесте. Я надеялся протянуть оливковую ветвь мира, но знал, что она не примет ее, пока я не разберусь с тем, что произошло со мной и этим ублюдком.

- Наруто… - пробормотал Ли, широко распахивая дверь и уставившись на меня в шоке на несколько секунд.

- Привет, Толстобровик, Саура-чан дома?

Я сделал ударение на суффикс в надежде доказать, что я здесь с мирными намерениями.

Его взгляд охватил весь мой внешний вид: черные сандалии, забинтованные голени, черные штаны, набедренный контейнер, черную рубашку с оранжевой спиралью спереди, что едва виднелась из-под моей жилетки чуйнина. Он улыбнулся:

- Конечно. Входи! Входи!

Я вошел и улыбнулся, пожимая ему руку:

- Поздравления, парень.

- Спасибо, - ответил он, отпуская мою ладонь. Я воспользовался возможностью сбросить сандалии и протопать за ним, через холл в кухню, где за столом сидела Сакура со свитками и книгами, разбросанными вокруг.

Она подняла взгляд, и ее изумрудные глаза расширились, когда я выдвинул стул рядом с ней.

- Ли… ты можешь сходить в магазин и-и купить… молока…? Умираю, как хочется…

- У нас же есть молоко…

- Пожалуйста, мне надо молока, а я не думаю, что у нас его достаточно.

Ему потребовалось мгновение на то, чтобы понять, что она на самом деле имела в виду: «дай нам немного времени побыть наедине», но, в конце концов, он кивнул и, без дальнейших споров, вышел. Никто из нас не заговорил до тех пор, пока дверь с шумом не закрылась. Сакура сделала маленький выдох и закрыла книгу, в которой что-то писала.

- Как поживаешь, Наруто?

Я выложил свои подарки на стол, а затем откинулся назад, скрещивая руки на груди. Мне хотелось свернуться в клубочек и не разбираться со всем этим, но я знал, что избегание ситуации только ухудшит положение вещей. Я не хотел терять ее дружбу, хотя я знал, что мои надежды на то, чтобы приобрести ее любовь, никогда не исполнятся.

- Я – отлично. Был занят на миссии.

- И как все прошло?

Выдвигаясь на нейтральную территорию, я объяснил ей весь фарс миссии, который оставил слезы на ее глазах, так сильно она смеялась. Я не видел ее такой веселой целую вечность, что заставило оттаять немного льда с моего сердца, куда его выдохнул Саске.

- Так… ты виделась с ним… с тех пор?

Она отрицательно покачала головой.

- Нет. Деревня, наконец, дала ему разрешение выходить на миссии. АНБУ больше за ним не следят.

- Подозревал, что вскоре они так и поступят… - пробормотал я, не решаясь поднять на нее взгляд, когда я, в конце концов, коснулся темы, что разделяла нас, как большой розовый слон, - Знаешь, мне не нужна твоя жалось, Сакура.

- Я знаю.

- И я хочу, чтобы ты забыла о том случае… Признаюсь, я люблю тебя, что я любил тебя с того мгновения, как впервые тебя увидел. Когда я был только сопливым засранцем, с паршивым отношением и практически без самодисциплины, - ухмыльнулся я, но все равно был слишком напуган, чтобы встретиться с ней взглядом, боясь, что обнаружу жалость или гнев на ее прекрасном лице. – Даже тогда, думаю, я уже сообразил, что недостоин тебя…

Смехом я отогнал ту горечь, что ощутил от своего признания.

- Наруто…

Я покачал головой, надеясь, что она больше меня не перебьет, потому что знал, что моя смелость распадалась на куски. Я встречал лицом к лицу самых смертельных ниндзя без малейших раздумий, я чуть не потерял свою жизнь пару дюжин раз, и хотя я ощущал страх, я никогда не был трусом. Признаваться ей в лицо в вещах, которые мы оба знали годами, но никогда не признавали их реальность, было совершенно ужасающим.

- Пожалуйста, просто послушай, - сказал я, бросая взгляд до уровня ее рта и видя, как тот с шумом захлопывается, а затем продолжил:

- Но я скорее… скорее соглашусь, чтобы эта любовь осталась без взаимности, и буду твоим другом, чем замкнусь в горькой отчужденности и больше никогда снова тебя не увижу. Я хочу быть с вами в минуту нужды, ребята. Я хочу научить вашего шалуна есть рамен. Хочу научить его Секси-но-дзютцу. А если это будет девчонка, то тоже хорошо… Я научу ее, как завязывать шнурки и защищаться от мальчишек. Я хочу быть рядом с тобой и с Ли. Я хочу быть уверен, что вы оба счастливы – искренне счастливы. И если вы будете, то этого мне достаточно, - произнес я, позволяя, наконец, тишине окружить нас, словно плотным плащом.

- Наруто… - ее голос дрожал, она сорвалась со стула, обнимая меня за шею. Она зарылась лицом в мою шею, увлажняя мою кожу слезами и дыханием. Я крепко обнял руками ее сотрясающееся тело и притянул на свои колени, удерживая там. Признаюсь, я наслаждался этим моментом. Я знал, что это было в последний раз, когда мне будет разрешено прикоснуться к ней таким образом, и позволил себе ощутить полную любовь к ней. Но она была счастлива с Ли, и я был с этим внутренне согласен… верно? Господи, я на это надеялся.

Мы отодвинулись друг от друга через какие-то секунды, по крайней мере, мне так показалось. Моя картинка того, что могло было бы быть, могло бы существовать в реальности, трагически захлопнулась, как окошко в грозу. Я взглянул на нее впервые после своего признания и улыбнулся, потому что на меня опять смотрела та самая Сакура, которую я знал еще будучи ребенком. Та девушка, которая воевала со своей неуверенностью, девушка, которая любила изо всех своих сил. Она могла сдвинуть горы, если бы решила, что имеется такая необходимость, и за это я любил ее.

Я отодвинул прядь клубнично-леденцовых волос, заправляя ее Сакуре за ухо.

- Я слышал, что ты с Ли завязали узел, пока меня не было.

- Ага… Прости, Наруто. Мне хотелось, чтобы ты был на свадьбе, но тебя не было, и мы не знали, когда ты вернешься. Ли настоял, чтобы мы поженились немедленно, как только узнал о беременности.

Я кивнул:

- Толстбровик – мужчина, который в натуре может за себя постоять.

Она широко улыбнулась:

- Ты никогда не будешь звать его по имени, верно?

- Не-а. Я просто называю вещи своими именами, - я вернул ей широкую улыбку до ушей, застенчиво сверкая зубами. Есть вещи, которые, по моему мнению, никогда не поменяются.

- Я голоден. Хочу рамена. Пойдешь? – спросил я.

Сакура продолжала сидеть у меня на коленях, положив одну руку мне на плечо, а другую на свое колено.

- Хотелось бы, Наруто… но мне надо работать.

- Мне такое подходит. Это просто означает, что мне не придется платить за тебя.

- Жадина.

- Нет, ты просто толстая. Ты можешь съесть больше меня.

- Эй! Сейчас я ем за двоих!

Я хитро скосил на нее глаза:

- А какой отговоркой ты прикрывалась до этого?

Это замечание принесло мне короткий подзатыльник, от которого у меня зазвенело в ушах. Я промаргивал темные звездочки, пока она бормотала извинения. Иногда Сакура просто не знала своей силы.

- Иди уже, - сказала она, перед тем, как обнять меня, соскользнуть с моих коленей и усесться на свой стул. – Выметайся отсюда, пока я не подровняла тебе физиономию.

- Ты не сможешь меня поймать, толстуха, - я отпустил колкость, выбираясь через дверь и обходя Ли мимо. – Увидимся, Толстобровик.

ххх

Я забрел в офис, чувствуя себя так хорошо, как не чувствовал себя уже долгое время. Теперь мне хотелось работать, и Тцунаде была более, чем счастлива унять мое рвение. Она отправила меня на раздачу миссий нашим ленивым шиноби. Я увидел множество знакомых лиц и еще большее количество новых. Все вышесказанное означало, что я также ощущал определенное количество тревоги от возможности встретить Саске лицом к лицу, и это было вполне предсказуемо, поскольку шанс наткнуться на него был практически стопроцентным. Мысленно я всячески готовил себя к встрече с ним. Я решил, что буду вести себя индифферентно. Что приклею улыбку на лицо, не изменю своего отношения и даже не позволю себе думать о том, что произошло между нами несколько недель назад.

А потом он зашел в комнату.

И я сидел, ошеломленный, полностью охваченный ощущением паники. Генма, что сидел рядом со мной, быстро заметил мое состояние переполоха – должно быть, я не очень хорошо скрывал свои чувства.

- Ты в порядке?

- В полном, - сказал я, переведя дыхание, когда Саске подошел поближе, сопровождаемый тремя геннинами.

- Мы завершили нашу миссию.

Он протянул мне свиток, который я без слов принял и развернул. Это был его отчет о том, как прошла миссия, и как с ней справились ребята. Очевидно, у этих детей имелся недюжий талант, поскольку они вышли против нескольких жестоких преступников.

Я бросил взгляд на детей поверх свитка.

- Пожалуйста, подойдите, - кивнул я им.

Они подошли с неохотой, взглянув на своего сенсея.

- Как вам понравилась ваша миссия?

Там было два мальчика и девочка. Все одного возраста, рожденные в одном месяце, все сироты.

- Это было весело! Саске-сенсей был великолепен! Он научил нас крутым штукам! – выдала девочка, Мичико, вызывая ворчание своих товарищей по команде. Было заметно, что это ее обычное поведение.

- И-и... – она стихла, когда заметила их сердитые взгляды.

- И? – подстегнул я ее.

- И Казуо с Санииро тоже были круты…

- А ты? – спросил я.

Она покраснела от корней своих светлых волос до пяток. Уставившись на пол, себе под ноги, Мичико пробормотала:

- Я была ранена… а они защитили меня.

Она подняла свою забинтованную руку.

- Теперь ты в порядке?

- Угу.

Я повернулся посмотреть на двух мальчишек, что так сильно напоминали мне Саске, когда он был в их возрасте. Такие же замкнутые и раздраженные.

- Вы двое, подойдите.

Саске вытянул руку, мешая им подойти поближе к моему столу.

- Разве это необходимо, Наруто? – спросил он.

Я смолк, осознавая, что собрал вокруг себя толпу, пока разговаривал с девочкой. Я взглянул на Генму, что сидел рядом и слушал наш разговор, наблюдая за мной и за Саске с таким вниманием, на какое я думал, что он был не способен.

- Думаю, нет, - сказал я, откидываясь назад и удерживая чернильный взгляд Саске. – Вы можете идти. Уверен, вам есть, чем заняться.

Девочка развернулась, широко улыбнувшись своим неулыбчивым спутникам. Непоколебимая их пренебрежением, она спросила:

- Саске-сенсей, мы можем пойти на рамен?

- Я же обещал, верно? – бросил он через плечо, выходя, за ним потащились две его маленькие копии.

Мичико закружилась и широко мне улыбнулась:

- До свидания, Наруто-семпай! – пронзительно завопила она, мчась к двери.

- Она мне кое-кого напоминает… - позади меня произнесла Тцунаде.

Я развернулся и встретил ее острый, намекающий взгляд.

- Уверен, она заставляет его лезть на стенку также, как и я.

Я издал само уничижающий смешок перед тем, как отвернуться и принять следующий свиток с рапортом от ожидающего меня шиноби.

Ладонь Тцунаде упала мне на плечо.

- Отправляйся в Ичираку и поешь с ними рамен.

Приказ, понятно.

С неохотой я ушел и отправился прямо в Ичираку, ощущая жуткую смесь страха, раздражения, гнева и энтузиазма. Мне не хотелось видеть Саске, потому что не хотелось сталкиваться с чувствами, что он всколыхнул во мне, предав меня. Я до сих пор и понятия не имел, что я должен был чувствовать, но сообразил, что, возможно, гнев – самая безопасная эмоция для моих мучений.

- Наруто-семпай! – ликующе сказала Мичико со своего стула за барной стойкой заведения.

Я поднял взгляд и улыбнулся симпатичной маленькой девчонке. Она сидела рядом с Саске, другое место рядом с ней было занято одним из мальчишек, думаю, Санниро. Никогда не умел их различать. Они были близнецами.

- Мичико-чан, - сказал я, усаживаясь на место рядом с ней. Я взглянул на Саске перед тем, как заказать порцию рамена. – Это хорошая вещь.

Я указал на ее свиной рамен, что был практически съеден.

- Это ее вторая порция, - сухо прокомментировал Саске, поднимая палочки с нанизанной на них лапшой, истекающей бульоном, к своему рту.

Мичико оскалилась в широкой улыбке.

- Люблю рамен!

- Я тоже, - согласился я.

Она была такой милой девочкой. Она счастливо болтала, ссылаясь на Саске, которого она, наверняка, боготворила. Думаю, даже маленькие девочки не были неуязвимы для Саскиного… мм… очарования. Я купил ей третью порцию после того, как прикончил свою вторую.

- Саске-сенсей – потрясающий ниндзя! Когда я вырасту, я хочу быть, как он! – заявила Мичико.

Я оскалился в улыбке.

- Саске - довольно особенный, верно?

Ее глаза расширились, когда она выпалила:

- Наруто-сампай, Саске-сенсей сказал, что однажды вы станете Хокаге, это правда? Правда? Правда?

Шокированный тем, что Саске рассказывал обо мне своим студентам, я взглянул на него, но его глаза смотрели только на его рамен, пока он приканчивал последний кусок морковки, плавающий в бульоне. Я перевел взгляд на Мичико.

- Ага, однажды я стану Хокаге.

- Но Саске-сенсей сильнее вас, - выдал один из мальчишек, сердито глядя на меня с другой стороны Саске.

- Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил я, приподнимая бровь. – Он хвастался своей силой?

Саске послал мне мрачный взгляд перед тем, как сделать замечание своему студенту.

- Наруто сильнее меня. У него есть нечто такое, чего нет у меня, сила характера. Не имеет значения, сколько у тебя мускулов, не имеет значения, сколько силы в твоем ударе, ничто не имеет значения, если ты не знаешь, как этим пользоваться.

- Но вы же умеете, сенсей! Вы спасли меня, когда в попала в беду, - заспорила Мичико.

Я был так удивлен, что замер. Я не мог поверить, что Саске признал, что я сильнее него… и каким-то образом, я признал это горькой, но победой. Я отодвинул от себя остаток рамена и сказал:

- Как насчет того, чтобы пойти потренироваться всем вместе? Мне не помешало бы размяться.

Я оскалился в широкой улыбке.

Геннины повскакивали со своих мест от восторга приобрести нового спарринг-партнера. Я кинул взгляд на Саске, и мне стало интересно, о чем он думал, пока съезжал со своего стула и направлялся вслед за детьми. Мы шагали бок о бок, позволяя ребятам бежать впереди нас к тренинговому полигону.

- Как поживаешь, Саске?

- Хорошо, - кратко сказал он, а затем вздохнул, перед тем, как спросить, - А ты?

- Отлично. Я тут в последнее время… много… раздумывал…, - проговорил я, ощущая себя по-идиотски.

- Это ново для тебя, Усуратонкачи, - тихо сказал он, бросая на меня косой взгляд.

Я сморщил нос и решил проигнорировать его замечание.

- Знаешь… Думаю, что то, что ты сделал – непростительно. Но я думаю, что… ну, я думаю, что…

- Тебе было хорошо, Наруто? Тебе понравилось?

Румянец залил меня от кончиков пяток до кончиков волос.

- Ммм… Я, ну, хотел сказать… да… - запинаясь, сказал я, позволяя воспоминаниям накрыть меня с головой. Я не врал. Было хорошо. Во всем, что его касалось. Он совершенно отличался от всех, с кем я когда-либо был раньше… но мы тут говорим про Саске. Он всегда оставался в памяти тех, с кем соприкасался. В нем было нечто неуловимое. В постели он был совершенно другим.

- Так в чем проблема?

Его вопрос вырвал меня из навязчивых мыслей, и я взглянул на него.

- В чем проблема, Саске? Ты использовал меня! Ты соврал мне! Господи, ты манипулировал мной, сукин ты сын! У тебя разве нет угрызений совести?

- Ниндзя – инструменты, которыми надо пользоваться.

- Но я – твой друг, Саске. Никто не использует своих друзей.

Он пожал плечами, спор плавно превратился в тишину, но все равно остались вещи, требующие озвучивания. Вопросы и ответы на них зависли в воздухе, как сотня мечей, готовые вдребезги разбить то головокружительное притворство, в которое мы оба так тщательно вдыхали жизнь в течение последних нескольких лет. Тренировочный полигон приближался, и откуда ни возьмись, мимо меня со свистом пронеслась нога, с последовавшим за ней юным Санниро. Все было, словно в замедленной съемке. Я резко выкинул руку вперед, схватил его за лодыжку и отбросил круговым движением, послав его в полет к другому краю полигона, когда атаковал Казуо.

У Казуо была грубая сила, не смотря на его фигуру. Я мог ощущать, что он подпитывает свои мускулы чакрой, и совершенно не требовался шаринган для того, чтобы это понять, поскольку при его внешнем виде ребенка, он был достаточно тощий. Но как он двигался! Он почти достал меня пару раз, могу поклясться, что Саске обучал его тайдзютцу. Пока я был занят с Казуо, Мичико присоединилась к драке. Для такой маленькой милой девчушки, она была чудовищем в технических приемах. Ее рука прошлась по моей коже, и я немедленно ощутил мурашки. Ох, господи, что же Саске здесь прячет? Я быстро взглянул на него, уклоняясь от руки Мичико.

- Не давай ей коснуться себя, - ухмыльнулся Саске, наблюдая за сражением из-под дерева, на которое небрежно опирался.

Как только он это произнес, ее пальцы скользнули по моему предплечью, и я ощутил, как горячий укол боли огнем пронесся по своей моей руке. Я зашипел от боли и поймал ее кисть, отдергивая руку, когда та же самая боль вспыхнула в ладони, заставляя ее онеметь и стать бесполезной. Я зарычал и отпрыгнул назад на несколько футов, быстро сделал несколько теневых клонов, чтобы те занялись двумя парнями, что обходили меня кругом и пытались зайти ко мне с тыла.

Мичико захихикала – она в натуре захихикала, а я пялился на нее, пока она неслась на меня.

- Срань господня, - пробормотал я, ощущая вкус и запах чакры, что сочилась из ее кожи. Еще несколько лет, она поднаберется опыта, и из нее получится потрясающий боец.

Парни разобрались с клонами, каждый со своим, это потребовало от них некоторых усилий. До этих пор я пока не увидел от них ничего впечатляющего. Вскоре, их детская энергия стала иссякать. Мичико задела меня еще раз, когда я был застигнут врасплох Казуо, которому удалось уничтожить одного из клонов. Наконец, я прижал Мичико к земле, с руками, зажатыми за ее спиной.

- Довольно неплохая команда, Саске, - тихо пробормотал я, трогая места на руках, где Мичико коснулась меня.

Я отошел от трио и наблюдал за тем, как парни помогают Мичико подняться на ноги.

- Она была ранена после драки. Она странно упала, а парень, с которым она сражалась, рухнул прямо на нее, - ответил Саске на вопрос, что только начал формироваться у меня на губах, пока я смотрел на ее забинтованную руку.

- Ступайте домой, на сегодня тренировка закончена, - крикнул он трем геннинам, и они, нехотя, удалились, оба мальчишки покровительственно встали за Мичико.

Мы стояли, позволяя неловкому молчанию разрастаться между нами.

- Знаешь… - сказал я, в конце концов, находя тишину невыносимой. – Мне жаль, что я сказал тогда, после того, как увидел вас с Сакурой… Ты – не плохой человек, Саске. Ты точно ебанутый… но ты не плохой.

- Спасибо, Наруто, - сухо ответил он.

Я улыбнулся ему до зубов.

- Пожалуйста.

Каким-то странным образом, порыв наклониться к нему и поцеловать стал слишком невыносимым, его невозможно стало игнорировать. И прежде, чем я смог свыкнуться с этой мыслью, мои губы мазнули по его щеке.

- Я действительно хочу это сказать, Саске.

Он быстро повернул голову, захватывая мой рот своим, прежде чем я успел отодвинуться. Одна его рука поднялась и обхватила мой затылок. Я открыл рот, чтобы приспособиться к осторожным потягиваниям моей губы его зубами, позволяя его языку потереться о свой.

Это было неправильно. Мне не стоило этого делать. Я оттолкнул его прежде, чем полостью потеряться в его объятии, и уставился на него, ощущая легкое головокружение.

- Перестань, Саске. Просто… перестань…

- Нет! Это ты перестань!

Он со щелчком закрыл рот и пошел прочь, толкая меня плечом, когда проходил мимо.

Я не хотел, чтобы он продолжил это предложение. Я знал, что делаю. Я знал, что именно я был тем, кто начал этот поцелуй. Я был тем, кто поставил нас обоих в эту ситуацию, и это был я, кто сговнял те извинения, которые я хотел ему принести. Вместо этого мои хорошие намерения пошли коту под хвост. Пока я смотрел, как он уходит, мне стало любопытно, испортил ли я наши отношения еще больше? Сломал ли я нашу дружбу окончательно до той степени, когда она уже не могла быть восстановлена?

-продолжение следует-

7


	5. Chapter 5

Название: **A Price to Pay**

Автор (Переводчик): **.shuriken**, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета: опять сама, все сама, блин

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: ангст/романс

**Состояние**: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен (6 частей)

**Разрешение на перевод: официально отправлено автору **

**Дисклеймер автора**: Как обычно не владею Наруто & Ко.

**Предупреждение**: канон, слегка ООС, не желаю признавать, однако… Помните, что это несколько лет после второго Нарутовского похода… так что наш Китцуне несколько более зрелый.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит.** Зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Ручки – прочь!**

**Ссылка на оригинал:** **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)**2838013

**Саммари**: Я отдам тебе Сакуру, но взамен ты обязан отдать мне себя на одну ночь. И ты должен получить удовольствие. Сасу/Нару

**Цена расплаты**

Часть 5/6

Мне хотелось знать, какого черта он хотел сказать этим замечанием, но это случилось уже после того, как я добрался до своей квартиры и нашел время, чтобы все проанализировать. Мало что нужно было анализировать, в самом деле, но иногда я слишком медленно соображаю. Поэтому я сидел, медленно закипая, один в своей квартире. Я не знал, с кем мог бы поговорить об этом потому, что не было никого, кто реально бы мог понимать Саске.

Я знал, что то, что я сделал, было бестолково. Это было эгоистично, и это было опрометчиво. Я? Эгоистичен и опрометчив? Никогда. Но дело было вовсе не в этом! Для Саске было просто неправильно иметь все эти импульсы и страстные желания.

Я запрокинул голову назад, на спинку дивана, и уставился в потолок, прослеживая взглядом очертания высохших пятен воды. Я боролся с желанием заснуть, закрыть глаза и просто унестись в никуда. Только эта очаровательная мысль прокралась сквозь мой разум, как мои глаза закрылись. И с одним единственным зевком, заставившим мою челюсть затрещать, а глаза наполниться слезами, я провалился в сон.

–

_Запахи__. __Живые и яркие, как краски. Запах его существа, его кожи, его пота и его страсти. Он обволакивал мой язык, проникал в мой мозг и оставлял меня опустошенным одновременно. Слабый проблеск, сладкий райски-пахнущий проблеск того, что могло бы быть, если бы не было отрицания. Не__было__боли__. __Не__было__ничего__, __кроме__двух__человеческих существ__. __Без__прошлого__. __Без__чувств__. __Без оков правил и принципов._

_Я выгибаюсь дугой назад, чувствуя, как мое тело сражается за удовольствие, пока его пальцы и рот заняты подталкиванием меня к обрыву. Я спотыкаюсь. Падаю. Лечу._

_- Наруто… - шепчет он, его лицо искажено болью и наслаждением._

_Его тело дрожит, когда я раздвигаю границы, сотрясаю и обласкиваю их. Наша цель, наши эгоистичные потребности – то, что заставляет мир вращаться по спирали. Это единственное, что заключено в круг диаметром с наши вытянутые руки._

_Кажется, моя кожа трепещет и пытается сползти с моего тела, когда это наслаждение, всего на сотую долю секунды, превращается в боль. Я выгибаюсь дугой еще сильнее, чувствуя, как мои мускулы мелко дрожат, когда меня, наконец, толкают, тянут и заманивают за край наслаждения, и я себе даже не воображал, что таковое существует, и пока оно звенит у меня в ушах, я слышу…__«Я люблю…»_

–

Я вскрикнул и резко сел, мигая от неожиданности. Ночь расположилась у меня в гостиной, заполняя все тенями. Я вслепую нащупал лампу, а затем оглядел себя, понимая, что возбудился от этого сна… было ли это сном? Мне пришло на ум, что это не было сном, но воспоминанием.

- О господи, - простонал я и встал на дрожащих ногах. Мне срочно требовался душ, а еще мне срочно нужно было прекратить думать. Думание сулило неприятности.

После холодного душа я осознал, что мой автоответчик мигает. Сообщение было от Ируки, и похоже, что он звонил где-то днем, пока меня не было. Я сообразил, что вместо звонка я могу заскочить к нему сам, поскольку его квартира была в квартале от меня. Может быть то, что мне было нужно сейчас, так это безнадежное отвлечение внимания от драмы, окружавшей мою жизнь.

Я не заморачивался стуком в дверь, поскольку это же был Ирука, в конце концов. Жаль, что я не постучал, потому что как только я вошел, то лицом к лицу столкнулся с Какаши. Я нахмурился, когда до меня нечто дошло, пока мои глаза соскользнули с его скрытого лица на улыбающееся лицо Ируки, который был без рубашки и с распущенными из его привычного хвостика волосами. Я еще никогда таким его не видел. Иногда, было первое, без второго, но теперь, видя его таким, я был шокирован.

- Н-наруто! Что ты здесь делаешь?

- Ты оставил сообщение на моем автоответчике. Там сказано, что я как-нибудь могу заскочить к тебе. Вот я и пришел.

- Разве ты не знаешь, как стучать, Наруто? – спросил Какаши, его бровь сардонически поднялась, когда он взглянул на меня.

Я улыбнулся до ушей.

- Я никогда не стучу, когда заскакиваю потому, что обычно Ирука-сенсей меня ждет.

Какаши пожал плечами, а затем его внимание перескочило на мужчину, стоящего за ним. Я наблюдал, как они разговаривают, изо всех сил пытаясь выглядеть незаинтересованным. Я улыбнулся так невинно, как только мог, когда мой старый сенсей сказал «до свидания» и ушел.

- Про что это все было, черт возьми, - спросил я.

- Так, ни про что.

Я приподнял бровь.

- О, в самом деле?

- В самом деле… - ответил он, но я заметил отсутствие уверенности в его голосе.

Я знал Ируку долгое время, и знал, как он выглядит, когда он чем-то обеспокоен. У меня было забавное ощущение, что бы ни происходило между ним и Какаши, это тяжелым грузом лежало у него на душе. Я глядел на него, молча размышляя, стоит ли вытягивать из него правду, но мои мысли были прерваны внезапной слишком уж теплой улыбкой и шлепком по плечу.

- Хочешь чашку чаю?

- Конечно.

Я скинул сандалии и прошел за Ирукой вглубь квартиры.

За чаем он спросил:

- Итак, что там происходит у тебя с Саске?

- Что там происходит у тебя с Какаши? – парировал я. Наверное, со стороны это выглядело так, словно я защищаюсь.

Он покраснел от кончиков волос до самого низа. Я наблюдал за этой его реакцией, и хотя я уже был в курсе того, что происходит, но я не дал себе труда произнести что-нибудь вслух до тех пор, пока Ирука сам во всем не признается.

- Ничего особенного, - сказал он в кружку чая, которую держал рядом с нижней губой.

Я пил свой чай.

- Что касается Саске и меня… все несколько усложнилось.

- Почему?

- Это будет звучать банально, если я скажу, что не могу перестать думать о нем?

Кружка Ируки сделала паузу на дороге к своему месту на столе между нами

- Банально, - согласился он и поставил свою кружку на стол. – И что ты собираешься с этим делать?

- Понятия не имею, - признался я. – Но он заставляет меня так беситься, что он использовал меня. Он знал, что Сакура бы никогда… - я проглотил комок в горле, - никогда…

- Он знал, что она была беременна ребенком Ли, когда он пришел в тот раз.

Я был унижен. Моя гордость была оскорблена. Я не особенно хорошо справляюсь с унижениями, и возможно, это было причиной того, что я так неумело пытался уладить дела с Саске. А еще он ставил меня в тупик. Я не должен был чувствовать то, что чувствовал, буквально потому, что он так тщательно проманипулировал мной, чтобы получить желаемое, и даже не чувствовал за собой никакой вины! Ублюдок никогда не чувствовал – и не мог чувствовать вину. Я даже не был полностью уверен в том, что он ощущал вину за свой уход к Орочимару на эти несколько лет. Его предательство стало причиной войны, а он не выказал ни малейших угрызений совести. Ни единого. Как, черт возьми, такой, как Саске мог научиться любить, когда все, что он когда-либо знал, были печаль и гнев? Как можно показать Саске, как любить? Любовь? Когда это неизвестное появилось в нашем уравнении? Когда это Саскина способность любить могла появиться в нашей шахматной партии?

Я взглянул на Ируку, внутренне ужасаясь тому, что он мог определить ход моих мыслей. Он выглядел так, словно был озабочен своими собственными мыслями, поэтому я опусти глаза, чтобы его не отвлекать. Я, молча, пил чай, обдумывая свой следующий ход. Вернуть его? Это звучало как отвратительная сточка одного из грязных романчиков Джирайи. Может быть я сумею ему продать этот сюжетец, когда увижу его в следующий раз? Я мог бы разделить прибыль пополам с Саске … хотя ублюдку такого не требовалось. Он и так по любому был отвратительно богат.

Следующий взгляд на Ируку, и я понял, что он ушел в свои мысли еще глубже. Я резко выдал:

- Знаешь, тебе просто стоит сказать ему, что ты его любишь.

Затем я поставил свою кружку в раковину и вышел под звуки громкого хохота Ируки и его неистовые отрицания по поводу того, что он не знает, кому он должен сделать такое признание.

Ночной воздух был холодным, несмотря на середину лета. Меня немного передернуло, и я взглянул в обе стороны улицы перед тем, как отправиться назад в свою квартиру. Возможно, если я пересплю с этим чуть подольше, я придумаю, что делать… или все волшебным образом исправится само собой: надежда умирает последней.

Я не заморачивался включением света, пока шел по квартире, сбрасывая одежду, я шел и оставлял ее за собой словно хлебные крошки. На кровать, я забрался под одеяло и содрогнулся, когда холодные простыни коснулись моей плоти. Я зарылся глубоко в одеяло, искренне желая зарыться в матрац с головой.

Меня вырвали из сна, в который я не помнил, как провалился. Я рывком сорвал скрученные вокруг ног простыни и оглядел свою темную комнату, удивляясь тому, что нечто меня разбудило. Я осторожно встал с кунаем в руке и выскользнул из комнаты в гостиную. Дверь балкона была раскрыта. Я прокрался и плавно закрыл ее.

Сильные руки обняли мое тело, одна из них обездвижила мою руку с кунаем. Я не сопротивлялся, но позволил этим мягким рукам с длинными пальцами высвободить оружие из моей ладони. Оно со звоном упало на пол и откатилось под книжную полку. Мне не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы узнать, кто это был. Его запах раздражал мой нос, а сердце пропустило удар, когда его имя вспыхнуло у меня в уме.

- Не двигайся, Наруто, - глухо произнес он, его губы были так близко к моему уху, что почти касались его мочки.

Я не двигался. Я стоял неподвижно, как смерть, пока эти руки путешествовали по моему телу. В конце концов, когда они остановились на моих бедрах, прижимая меня плотно к его телу, я снова вспомнил про свой голос.

- Какого черта ты творишь, ублюдок? – прошипел я сквозь сжатые зубы.

Горячий рот прошелся по боку моей шеи и, словно кто-то выдернул затычку из ванной, весь гнев мгновенно вытек из меня. Я откинулся назад в это твердое тело, чувствуя его успокаивающие ладони, едва касающиеся моей обнаженной кожи. Зубы прикусывали, раздражая мои чувства. Я резво вдохнул, когда теплый язык прошелся по месту, которое только что укусили.

- Я тебя не отпущу, Наруто. Никогда. Ни за что. - Каждое слово было подчеркнуто поцелуем, запечатленным по обеим сторонам моей шеи. – Я лишь едва попробовал… тебя на вкус… я думал, этого будет достаточно. Но нет, - прошипел он голосом, полным разочарования.

Мои тело и разум единодушно пришли к одному выводу, я повернулся в его объятиях и уставился в его глаза, полные тревоги. Я разглядывал каждую мелочь и малейшее движение, ища подтверждение того, что он вводил меня в заблуждение. С Саске это всегда было сложно определить. В противовес словам, я подался вперед и, сделав глубокий вдох носом, слегка поцеловал твердую линию его губ. Его вкус напоминал нечто пряное, что он съел перед тем, как прийти ко мне.

Словно отрылись ворота плотины, я обнаружил его руки, крепко обвившиеся вокруг моего тела. Он поцеловал меня с такой силой, что заставила меня ощутить себя совершенно поглощенным им. С трудом дыша в его губы, я оттолкнулся от его груди, чтобы дать себе немного места, чтобы вздохнуть и подумать.

- Не думай, просто не думай, Наруто. Перестань думать, твою мать, - прошипел он, его руки болезненно впились мне в волосы.

Он грубо дергал мою голову, заставляя меня содрогаться, пока он повторял эти слова, как мантру. Как заклинание против его собственных мыслей, что, как я мог полагать, шептали то же самое, что и мои.

Я обнаружил, что меня толкнули на диван, и он, расставив ноги, уселся на меня сверху. Наши зубы стукались с треском, прикусывая языки и оставляя кровоподтеки на губах, пока мы сражались с потоком наших мыслей. Я ощущал, как вся моя сущность целиком, каждый нерв моего существа кричал, требуя обрести целостность с ним, которую, как я знал, невозможно было обрести для меня ни с кем другим. Это был мой проблеск рая, заключенный в оболочку гибкого, прекрасного тела моего лучшего друга.

Он запрокинул мне голову и обжег цепочкой поцелуев бок моей шеи от верха до низа. Его зубы прикусили бьющийся пульс, пойманный в ловушку моей кожи. Мое сердце дико стучало в ребра, пока его руки отталкивали ткань пижамы, чтобы открыть еще больше кожи, страстно желающей его прикосновений. Тихий звук, мягкий и молящий, сорвался с моих губ, когда он по-змеиному изогнул свое тело, чтобы дотронуться до моего соска своим ртом.

С осторожностью его ладони рисовали по моему телу узоры, которые я пытался истолковать. Мой одурманенный разум отказывался работать, и я сдался с еще одним криком, когда эти ладони проскользнули под пояс моих пижамных штанов. Я выгнул спину дугой, ощущая боль наслаждения, пока его пальцы искусно дразнили меня. Страстно желая контакта намного большего, чем просто с его рукой, я схватил подол его темной рубашки и дернул его через его голову. Он рассмеялся моему рвению, я улыбнулся до ушей, пока мои руки обвивались вокруг его шеи, и рывком притянул его к себе.

- Теперь я перестану думать, но прости меня, если все станет несколько грубым, - услышал я самого себя, мой голос был глухим от желания, когда я столкнул его со своих коленей. Он упал спиной на твердую древесину пола, и вскоре я последовал за ним, усаживаясь на него расставив ноги и толкая его на пол. Я провел языком толстую линию слегка повыше пояса его штанов, пониже пупка, вплоть до его ключицы. Я укусил место пульса на его шее, ощущая, что поймал бьющуюся жилку между зубами. Пугающая, разрушительная часть меня требовала, чтобы я укусил сильнее, но я медленно открыл свой рот и осторожно подул на аккуратную раковину его уха перед тем, как очертить ее изгибы кончиком языка.

- Наруто! – прошипел Саске, и волнообразным движением своего торса, вжал меня в пол. С триумфальным выражением во взгляде его черных глаз, он захватил мой рот в плен и прямиком проглотил все протесты, которые я собирался озвучить.

Руки оттолкнули прочь ограничивающую ткань и вместе с ней все запреты, что заставляли меня отвлекаться. Я обнаружил, что вжат в прохладные доски пола с ногами, разведенными в стороны. Я вскрикнул и болезненно потерся о скинутую верхнюю часть своей пижамы, когда его рот, горячий и влажный, мазнул по внутренней поверхности моего бедра. Я обнаружил, что его имя вырывается из моего рта, глухо и умоляюще, пока его язык прослеживает впадинку на моей заднице.

- Не здесь… в спальню, Наруто, - задыхаясь, пробормотал Саске рядом с моей ногой перед тем, как перевернуть меня и поднять на руки, словно я весил всего пару унций. Я целовал открывшееся пространства его шеи, в восторге от его бьющегося пульса под своими губами. Я улыбнулся в его кожу, а затем обнаружил, что меня осторожно уложили на кровать, откинув в сторону скрученные простыни. Я взглянул на него, в серебристом свете луны его лицо было охвачено огнем. Я не был уверен, каким я кажусь ему, но то, что я увидел в его глазах, заставило мое сердце остановиться. Дыхание, что вырывалось быстрыми, короткими выдохами, застряло у меня в горле, когда он, молча, встал, не обращая внимания на прохладный бриз, что заставлял шторы легко покачиваться за его спиной. Я потянулся к нему, нетерпеливо и слегка смущаясь, чтобы притянуть его к себе. Мне хотелось, чтобы он стер эту неуверенность в себе и возродил это уже затухающее пламя, которое разжег в гостиной.

Ладони его рук были грубыми от мозолей. Они терлись о мою гиперчувствительную кожу, восхитительная пытка, которая заставляла меня выгибаться и вжиматься грудью в его грудь, отчаянно требуя его прикосновений все больше и больше. Я не мог поверить в степень своего отчаяния. Я падал, как с обрыва, летел вниз по спирали в пучину сумасшествия, которое, я просто не мог в это поверить, я приветствовал с распростертыми объятиями.

- Саске! – прерывисто вскричал я, когда он рывком сорвал ткань, что удерживала мою эрекцию.

Я тихо всхлипнул в ожидании, когда эти огрубевшие ладони схватят мой твердый ствол. Он провел большим пальцем по головке, уже скользкой от смазки, заставляя вспышки наслаждения побежать вверх и вниз по моему позвоночнику.

- Я не смогу остановиться, - предупредил он, его голос прозвучал хрипло и прерывисто.

- Нет, - сказал я, ощущая, как паника бурлит у меня в животе. – Не останавливайся.

Я схватился за его плечи и сжал, пальцами впиваясь в туго натянутые мускулы, а он в это время потянул вниз свои шорты.

-продолжение следует-

5


	6. Chapter 6

Название: **A Price to Pay**

Автор (Переводчик): **.shuriken**, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета: опять сама, все сама, блин

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: ангст/романс

**Состояние**: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен (6 частей)

**Разрешение на перевод: официально отправлено автору **

**Дисклеймер автора**: Как обычно не владею Наруто & Ко.

**Предупреждение**: канон, слегка ООС, не желаю признавать, однако… Помните, что это несколько лет после второго Нарутовского похода… так что наш Китцуне несколько более зрелый.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит.** Зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Ручки – прочь!**

**Ссылка на оригинал:** **http:/www(****DOT****)fanfiction(****DOT****)net(****SLASH****)s(****SLASH****)**2838013

**Саммари**: Я отдам тебе Сакуру, но взамен ты обязан отдать мне себя на одну ночь. И ты должен получить удовольствие. Сасу/Нару

**Цена расплаты**

Часть 6/6

Я был все еще в растерянности от того, что произошло. Я вздохнул и тяжело оперся о ладонь, мой локоть твердо стоял на столе, что заполнял расстояние между нами. Саске сидел со своим кофе в таком же состоянии, что и мой – нетронутым. Никто из нас не хотел двигаться, думаю, что это было из опасения разрушить это изысканное спокойствие между нами. Бурные эмоции сражались у меня в уме, одной хотелось, чтобы меня оставили в покое, чтобы обдумать ситуацию целиком, в то время как другая требовала потянуться через стол и кратко повторить события прошедшей ночи. Пока выигрывала первая, и я с чувством стыда подумал, что Саске мог об этом догадаться.

Я не позаботился надеть майку, поскольку было жарко, и был одет только в пижамные штаны. Саске был также раздет и сидел за столом в моей кухне только в штанах. Со своего места за столом, я все еще мог видеть, где была разбросана его одежда предыдущей ночью.

- Ты жалеешь о том, что произошло?

Я уставился на него и раздумывал, стоит ли говорить ему правду. Поскольку для меня было привычнее соврать, я слегка кивнул.

- Почему?

Действительно, почему. Я раздумывал над этим вопросом, пока, наконец, не взял свою покинутую чашку и глотнул уже остывший кофе. Мое сожаление произрастало из страха. По крайней мере, насколько я понимал. Страха чего? Логическая масть моего разума спрашивала меня, но я никак не мог придумать ответ.

- Что теперь? – выпалил я и понял, после того как спросил, что это был ответ на мой страх.

Прекрасная темная бровь выгнулась над серьезным взглядом.

- Это глупый вопрос, добе.

- Это с чего он глупый? – взорвался я, внезапно ненавидя этот покровительственный тон, которым он всегда со мной говорил.

Как я мог подумать, что все изменится после того, что произошло? Я тут говорю о Саске, в конце концов. Он не меняется, если только у него нет такого желания, а он не особенно был настроен на что-либо.

- Ты всегда задаешь дурацкие вопросы и для того, кто должен был бы быть смелым, ты пугаешься совершенно тупых вещей, - слова Саске, словно иглы, пронзили меня насквозь. - А это последнее – просто свеженькое добавление ко всему прочему.

- Заткнись, ублюдок, - вспылил я, с треском опуская свою кружку на стол.

Мне хотелось подраться с ним. Надрать ему задницу. Мне хотелось порвать его в клочья, но в то же самое время мне хотелось поцеловать эту маленькую морщинку, которая появлялась у него между бровями, когда он становился саркастичным.

Он откинулся назад на своем стуле, складывая руки на обнаженной груди.

- Все останется по-прежнему, верно, добе?

- Да, - фыркнул я, но был рад, что это сказал.

- Я не хочу, чтобы что-либо менялось. Поэтому, думаю, что говоря «Что теперь?», вопрос был несколько глупым, верно?

- Наверное, - пробормотал я, все еще избегая его взгляда.

Было ли это тем, чего мне хотелось? Мне хотелось, чтобы Саске вернулся к своей прежней жизни без расплаты за то, что мы сделали. Произошел безвозвратный поворот в нашей с ним дружбе, и ему хотелось это отрицать. Части меня тоже хотелось это отрицать, вернуться к тому, к чему я привык, но это ничего не изменит, и если что и было болезненно очевидным для меня, так это то, что все пора изменить. Человеческой природе свойственно бояться перемен во что бы то ни стало, ненавидеть и даже бояться неизвестности, но я не мог позволить этой возможности исчезнуть без внимания. Я уставился на Саске, наблюдая за ним, пока он бесстрастно пялился в свою чашку, которую обнимали его ладони.

- Я не могу этого принять, Саске, - вырвалось у меня.

Он поднял взгляд вверх и нахмурился.

- Чего?

- Существует расплата за то, что мы только что сделали… и я должен заплатить ее. Мы оба должны. Мы не можем притвориться, будто ничего не было.

- В таком случае, что ты хочешь от меня, Наруто? Мое признание в вечной любви? – его глаза гневно сверкнули. – Мою душу? Мое тело? Мою каждую мысль и весь мой разум? – пронзительно прокричал он.

Я встал и тяжело оперся о стол, сердито глядя на него.

- А что если и так? – мой взгляд сузился, я мог ощущать жар гнева, вспыхнувший на моей коже. – Ты просто хочешь быть приятелями по траху? Будешь приходить сюда и просто использовать меня всякий раз, когда у тебя зачешется? Думаю, что заслуживаю большего – мы оба заслуживаем.

Стул упал назад и грохнулся на пол. Саске стремительно двигался по квартире, по ходу движения подхватывая с пола свою одежду. Я поднялся, предвосхищая его движение к двери, и вытянул вперед ладонь, с шумом ударяя его в грудь сильнее, чем ожидал. От неожиданности он попятился назад и встал, сердито смотря на меня, его грудь поднималась от возмущения.

- Я не выпущу тебя отсюда, - выдавил я, не в состоянии расцепить челюсть из-за охватившего меня гнева. Я сузил взгляд и наслаждался своей яростью.

- Ты просто убил меня наповал, когда испугался.

- Я не испугался. Перестань быть бабой.

Он скрестил руки на обнаженной груди, снова принимая свою излюбленную «я лучше, чем ты» позу, включая выражение взгляда.

- Ты ни черта не знаешь, кроме как использовать людей для своих собственных целей! – сорвался я в ответ, кожа на моих костяшках зачесалась от желания соединиться с гордой выпуклостью его подбородка.

Он стер расстояние между нами в три широких шага, и его грудь ударилась о мою, с силой вжимая меня в стол. Я вытянул руки назад, чтобы опереться на столешницу, как одна его рука поднялась и схватила мой подбородок, заставляя меня посмотреть в его лицо. Он был в ярости, его глаза сверкали алым, пока он сражался с гневом, струящимся в его крови.

- Я не могу выбросить тебя из головы. Я не мог выбросить тебя из головы с тех пор, когда увидел на причале много лет назад. С этого момента я начал любить тебя. Мне невыносима мысль, что ты дотрагиваешься до кого-либо другого.

С каждым признанием он дергал мою голову и сжимал хватку до тех пор, пока я не смог удержаться от содрогания. Мои руки, казалось, намертво прилипли к теплой поверхности моего стола, и я обнаружил, что не могу пошевелиться.

- Теперь ты счастлив? Теперь ты доволен? Это ты хотел услышать? Я стал одержимым тобой с того самого мгновения, как увидел тебя.

Его рот упал на меня, превращая мои губы в кровоподтек, пока его бедра вжимали меня в стол. Это не был нежный поцелуй, это была сдерживаемая неудовлетворенность и бешенство, что хлестало по моим ощущениям и подавляло любые доводы рассудка, которые грозились возникнуть у меня в уме.

Моя действительность, казалось, наклонилась на своей оси, и все стало съезжать вниз. Я обнаружил себя прижатым к столу, а руки Саске рывком стягивали с меня штаны.

- С-саске! – выдавил я сквозь зубы, слишком опасаясь сказать что-либо другое.

Ладонь зажала мне рот, когда он толкнулся в меня, не обращая внимания на ушибы и боль, которые он причинял нам обоим. Я попытался попятиться назад от боли, что взорвалась фейерверками в моем уме. Наше дыхание смешалось, прерывистые вдохи боли превратились в тихие стоны, пока его тело с силой урезалось в меня в безжалостном, бездумном ритме. Пальцы грубо вплетались мне в волосы, рывками дергая их и запрокидывая мою голову назад, чтобы обнажить всю длину моего горла для его раскаленного рта.

Его зубы сомкнулись у меня на пульсе, пока его бедра неистово двигались. У меня будут синяки по всей спине, выдолбленные твердой поверхностью стола. Мне было наплевать. Казалось, боль потеряла свою интенсивность под напором страсти, которая нахлынула на нас обоих.

- Мой, - прорычал он в мою кожу, его тело зашлось в конвульсиях, когда он поддался оргазму. Я мог ощущать, как горячее тепло его семени растекается по моему телу. Я лежал, обнимая его, подрагивая перед лицом такой яростной демонстрации чувств. Совершенно не в курсе слез, которые катились вниз по моим щекам до тех пор, пока рука стерла их прочь. Я поднял взгляд на темные глаза, что были все еще серьезными и все еще блестели толикой гнева.

- Вот что ты со мной сделал. Каждый человек, которого я любил, превращал меня в чудовище, и с чего бы тебе отличаться от них, - прошептал он тихо, отстраняясь от меня.

- Заткнись с этой херней! – пролаял я, набрасываясь на него с четким намерением ударить. Я был удивлен, что мне удалось ему врезать ему, поскольку я был в таком слабом и возбужденном состоянии. Он согнулся пополам от моего кулака и рухнул на колени, с трудом хватая воздух ртом.

- Не говори мне про чудовищ. У тебя есть выбор: быть ли человеком или чудовищем. Для тебя гораздо проще и менее болезненно стать чудовищем, чтобы защищаться. Ты такой чертов эгоист. Ты всегда им был. Все крутилось только вокруг тебя и того, что ты хочешь.

Я стоял голым, возбужденным и липким от вещей, о которых не следовало упоминать, но едва ли был ранимым. Я глянул на него вниз, когда он поднимался, шатаясь на ногах.

- По крайней мере, у тебя был этот выбор, твою мать.

Я толкнул его.

Он упал навзничь, и пока падал, схватил меня за кисть, рывком утягивая за собой. Мы больно ударились об пол, локти, колени и головы с силой врезались в доски. Когда, наконец, инерция падения сошла на нет, мы лежали, слушая дыхание друг друга. У меня сжималась грудь. По ощущениям, мое тело горело огнем, и было основательно изнасиловано. Мне хотелось в душ, но я не мог двигаться. Не хотелось из опасения, что я дам ему возможность уйти без уверения в моих чувствах.

- Ладно, Наруто. Заткнись. Перестань брюзжать на меня. Ты ведешь себя, как чертова баба, - усмехнулся он, его руки нежно отбросили волосы, что липкими прядями лежали на моем лбу.

Я оттолкнул его прочь и сердито встал, с презрением глядя на него.

- Ты и в самом деле самодовольный ублюдок.

- И на что это ты намекаешь? – фыркнул он, выглядя как кот, которому только что отдавили хвост, а не как человек, который только что признался мне в вечной любви.

- Неблагодарная сволочь.

Я посмотрел через плечо, пока мои руки танцевали по глубоким царапинам, которые оставил угол стола. Рука схватила мою, его губы прижались к широкой царапине, заставляя всю кровь, что еще не прилила к моей нижней половине, цепочкой отправиться в заданном направлении.

Я понял кое-что, а затем опустился на колени.

- Поскольку ты сказал это, думаю, что мне тоже стоит это сказать, верно? – спросил я.

- Че, как будто мне нужно какое-нибудь подтверждение от такого идиота, как ты.

Складывая руки на груди, я толкнул его плечом и внезапно осознал наше с ним обнаженное, и мое весьма возбужденное состояние. Я неловко заерзал.

- Ненавижу тебя.

- Мне это подходит, придурок, - пробормотал он, его рот рисовал обжигающую дорожку от ключицы к…

-конец-

**So the translation is comlete. Many thanks for wonderful ****.shuriken**

**For writing such amazing story! Find her other stories here at fanfiction (DOT) net**

4


End file.
